Another Time, Love
by BellesNGems
Summary: COMPLETE. Harry and his friends are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Cho wants Harry back and is willing to do anything. Draco and her conspire with each other to do something, because Draco wants a pretty intelligent witch to himself, and not for Harry t
1. Chapter 1: The First Incident

Summary:

Harry and his friends are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Cho wants Harry back and is willing to do anything. Draco and her conspire with each other to do something, because Draco wants a pretty intelligent witch to himself, and not for Harry to keep. 

If you've read my last story, like I know some of you reading this have, you know my style of writing, and I hope you like it a lot! REVIEW!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 1: The first incident

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She was so beautiful. Picking up her book gracefully of the floor. Placing it in her bag. Harry looked at her for a fraction of a second and then hoisted his own bag over his shoulder. They were on their way to their Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"Hermione lets go. We're going to be the last ones for Hagrid's class" said Ron irritably.

"Sorry Ron I just couldn't find my book for it." Hermione snapped.

They said nothing else and walked along the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. The day was as cheery as any January day could be. It was cloudy white and the sun was hiding beyond all the clouds, unseen by the students.

"Well gather 'round an' quiet down now. Ok. I know yeh've seen these last year, o'ny today we'll be goin' a bit further with 'em. Now take a bowtruckle from these crates here. I got enough fer one to three of yeh." Said Hagrid happily to the students.

After they said 'hello' to Hagrid, Ron got the nearest bowtruckle he spotted and carelessly picked it up, practically squashing it in his big hands, because it kept moving.

"Ron stop squeezing it!" Said Hermione looking at the bowtruckle in between Ron's hands. Ron gave the bowtruckle to Harry. Who took it, though wasn't to keen on it, since their fingers were long and needle like though quite fragile.

Half an hour later they were doing what Hagrid told them to. They were to use their books if it helped them, and just what they had learned last year, which made Harry very glad to be partnered with Hermione, and thought that Ron would most likely be thinking along the same lines. Hagrid set them to examine the bowtruckles, this task, he said would be useful, so they could know how to deal with them if they needed to in the future.

"You know what I _still _can't believe that that oaf is still here teaching us." Malfoy's voice came to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, since he and his two cronies were not far from them. Harry's face contorted with anger. "I thought with Umbridge here he'd be long gone, but that hag went and got herself kicked out of here too."

"Harry don't pay attention to him, just ignore them." Said Hermione. Harry wished she would of kept talking so he could focus on something else rather than Malfoy's cold voice. He didn't notice he was now squeezing the bowtruckle in his hands.

"Hey Ron, yeh ain't doin' nothin' come an' help me with these." Hagrid asked brightly pointing to a box. Ron looked at Hermione and Harry and gave them a puzzled look then went to Hagrid.

"Yeah my father is trying out a few different tactics to get him kicked out with other useless lumps." He was squeezing the bowtruckle even more now. Harry's blood was boiling, he knew that Malfoy was talking about Lupin, who accepted his new teaching post. He thought it would help and give Harry some moral support to be there, Sirius's death being just the year before.

Hermione was examining one of the bowtruckles fingers carefully trying to detect whether it was broken. "Harry you're squashing it. Stop it!" but too late the bowtruckle other long fingers ripped her robe at the bottom of the sleeve, and also cut her fingers deeply. "Ow!" She gasped. Her fingers were bleeding freely down to the tips and blood was drooping on the grass.

"Hermione I'm sorry." Said Harry alarmed.

"It's fine, you're hand is bleeding too." Then she went over to her bag and pulled out a Gryffindor colored handkerchief. "Here." She put it in Harry's hand which was stretched out a bit because he had given it a quick look when she said that it was bleeding too. Harry wasn't aware of taking the handkerchief from her, he just looked at her. Her hand was covered with the torn piece from her sleeve.

"What? No. You're hand is bleeding way worse than mine." But the handkerchief was already covered in blood.

"Here Granger you can have mine." Malfoy was handing her a very clean and white handkerchief which was outlined in Slytherin green and on a corner there were his initials stitched in cursive. The bottom of them outlined with a slithering snake. Hermione was about to take it, but something told her clearly that it wasn't like her to do so. She knew perfectly well that Harry and Ron would boil if she did. Besides she definitely didn't trust anything Malfoy would give her, or any other Slytherin for that matter. "But then you might want to take yours back, since it's covered with _his _half blood. That can only be an improvement to your mudblood —?"

Hermione blinked taking in what he had said and glared at him hard.

Harry's fists were clenched and he automatically stepped in front of Hermione. He was very angry, but he couldn't pick a fight with Malfoy, not in Hagrid's class. This was definitely taking all his self control.

"Malfoy get out of here!" Demanded Hermione, stepping in front of Harry, she was well aware of what could happen. "I don't need anything from you. Just leave!" She stood tall. Damn, she was small, but not when she was angry. She stood as tall as a giant. Her stare made anyone squirm, under it. But Malfoy was not fussed. He liked the mudblood for her way of showing her temperamental side. Her mood swings made her unpredictable, which was funny, since to Draco she was totally predictable; she was a book loving, know-it-all. But as Malfoy found out if you were reason for her wrath, you might just get smacked squarely in the jaw, or fix you with an unmoving gaze, that made you prefer being lynched. Malfoy's silver hair fell to his matching eyes as he looked down at her. His furtive face turned into an evil little smile and he walked away.

"Hermione let me take you Madam Pomfrey, she can fix your hand." Said Harry, he felt guilty, because he couldn't control his anger, again.

"Don't worry. I'll go now, after I tell Hagrid. The bell's about to ring in around five minutes anyway. I'm sure Pomfrey can sort this out quickly," she said holding out her hand. "Just meet me back in the common room." Harry watched her go up to the grounds to the entrance of the castle. He had unconsciously always watched her leave his sight safely before returning to whatever he was doing.

Hermione was down the corridor leading to the Hospital Wing when she heard the bell ring. She went inside and Madam Pomfrey was there just finished making a bed.

"Miss Granger what's that in your hand?" Hermione held out her hand and said "bowtruckles." Madam Pomfrey nodded and motioned for her to sit on a bed.

"I'll be right back. This is a nasty cut." She said briskly and walked away to bring her things to heal Hermione's hand.

When she came back Madam Pomfrey started to un wrap the torn piece of Hermione's robes from her hand. Muttering angrily to herself. "Oh Hagrid" she said shaking her head. Hermione looked down at her bloody hand and then looked up when she heard someone sniffing.

"Yes?" Asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Mam. I hurt my finger." Said pug-faced Pansy Parkinson in her stupid girly baby voice. She was accompanied by Malfoy.

Hermione looked back down to her bleeding hand and so did Malfoy, before he stared at her face which was half hidden behind a few locks of her soft chestnut curls.

Madam Pomfrey sighed in an annoyed sort of way. "Excuse me Miss Granger. Just hold this cloth to your hand." Hermione nodded.

"Now Parkinson, let me see your finger..."

Malfoy kept watching Hermione and when she looked up she found him looking at her with great coldness. His grey eyes bore into her brown ones and she looked back down quickly, still feeling his gaze on her, making her shiver.

"Parkinson this is nothing," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Mam. It hurts a lot. It was those stupid bowtruckles. Look at it, it's huge." Indeed Pansy was an idiot. Her "huge cut" was a tiny speck. Like the cut of a needle or safety pin at the tip of a finger.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head impatiently. "Then you'll have to wait until I'm done with Miss Granger." She said walking away from them and going to Hermione, but no way was Pansy letting a mudblood go before her.

"Madam Pomfrey it really hurts. I'll bleed to death before you're done with _her_." She said her bottom lip trembling dramatically. (Madam Pomfrey shook her head and left to heal Hermione first anyway.) Malfoy had to admit Pansy was very stupid. He even wondered himself why he was even there, but then he looked at Hermione across on the other bed.

Something made him want to keep looking at her. He had no clue why. He loathed her. He was superior to her. His father always said scum like her didn't deserve to live, or breath the same air he did.

When Madam Pomfrey finished healing Hermione's hand she gave her a polite 'thank you' before leaving not looking at Malfoy, but minding her own business thinking she had to go finish her Transfiguration homework.

Obviously Pansy's finger had stopped bleeding long before Madam Pomfrey had finished with Hermione. So Malfoy and the pug face left after that.

Malfoy could just make out her form turning a corner, and out of his sight. Something made him want to follow her, he resisted thinking he was being very stupid for letting his mind wander off on useless thoughts.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Now it's your turn to REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Why? What? Plan?

first thing first: i APOLOGIZE for not updating in the past few days, and;

**Oro4**: thanks for reading "gleaming." i very much appreciate that you liked it, and i hope you very much like this story as well. THANKS!

**theshadow369**: Thanks a lot! I love it when people say they couldn't stop reading it, if they're honest, because i know that feeling pretty well! i LOVE reading!...i'm such a hermione, perhaps that's why i love her so much...THANKS A BUNCH! for reading my other story, too!

**jameth**: thanks for liking my story! here's my next chapter! Did you get my email? answer back ok!

**boredaurorchick**: I've kept you waiting for ever, huh? sorry, but you're one of the best reviewers, I STILL love you!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 2: Why? What? Plan?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He watched the candle flicker out in the evening glow..._What am I supposed to do?_...This question haunts him all the time..._When will this torture be over?_...He never meant for this to happen..._It isn't love_...he told himself over and over, he tried to at least..._It's late_, _probably over midnight_...He's not in love...

Harry sat on his comfortable armchair. Thinking of what to do. He didn't want to dwell on hurtful thoughts about the person he loved, instead his mind somehow drove him to think of Cho. Earlier she had given him one of her mysterious smiles. Actually they were more devious looking, than mysterious. He didn't get it. They hadn't ended on good terms. Why was she all keen to smile to him every chance she got. He felt, every time he saw her like that, that it looked like she was planning something.

This night seemed to carry on forever. The common room was completely empty. Ron was the last to leave, except for himself. Hermione decided to go to bed early.

He wished he hadn't squeezed the bowtruckle. It hurt her. Harry thought of Hermione, and again he told himself he wasn't in love. Perhaps infatuated...but no that wasn't it, it seemed so _shallow_. He wished he didn't have these feelings. He felt the world wanted more from him. More than he could give...or stand. Hermione deserved better than someone who would in the end murder or be murdered, perhaps Ron would suffice...No he couldn't stand the touch of an other man on her silky skin, even if it was Ron. He would kill for her...anything and anyone...

"Listen you want that _bookworm,_" she said, her voice sounded disgusted at the last word. He sneered at her, his arms folded casually as he listened to what she was saying. "And I want Harry back. We're in the same shoes. Why don't we get together and do _something _about it. I'll put the plan to work, come on you want her, I don't know why or who would take her, especially you, but either way we need to solve this _now._" He was about to open his mouth, but she pressed on, "don't deny that you don't like her. _How _can you like her? She's as ugly as a troll. I'm surprised she hasn't dropped dead from just looking in the mirror."

He had to object to that statement. "Shut up Chang. You know that Potter likes her, and it makes you burn with jealousy." He said casually leaning on the wall, his arms still folded. She looked like she had been slapped but recovered quickly.

"Well I can tell _you _burst with jealousy too, the way you look at Harry or Ron when they walk in with her at breakfast. You grow even more pale, but inside you're burning with rage. Harry loves her, I know that, and they'll most likely start dating very soon, unless we do something about it."

It took those few words to convince him to conspire with Cho against Harry and Hermione. Draco remembered how it felt to look at Hermione in the company of Potter and Weasley. Cho was right, in this case, he did feel a horrible burst of jealousy every time he saw her with _them_. Hermione just had to be his. No matter the cost.

Cho quickly spoke her plan out loud and Draco agreed with her...

Harry, still in his armchair was also conspiring with himself. He needed to forget about Hermione. He gazed at the burning fire, hoping, wishing that Sirius would come out and talk to him. Tell him that loving Hermione, his best friend was wrong. But that could never happen again...

This was completely impossible. He just couldn't forget his love for her. It would eat him from the inside if he didn't do something about it. He could either slowly kill himself internally by not telling her how he felt. OR. He could just tell her. That he loved her. This _was _impossible. At least he was starting to think so. His emotions are stirred. _What was he supposed to do. _He didn't like the idea of being alone. He didn't like the idea of finding someone new. _This was impossible. _He couldn't just go up to her and say 'hey I like you.' He would burn with embarrassment. Not to mention it would probably destroy their friendship, or make it extremely awkward.

He remembered last year. He thought of when Grawp almost smashed Hermione, and he, Harry had saved her, both times; when they met Grawp and when the centaurs came. He didn't even think of his actions, he just had to save her. Then he remembered that she was the only one who stood up to Umbridge, when the hag was going to do the Cruciatus on him. The office was full of his friends and yet it was only his beloved Hermione who stood up for him. He loved his friends no matter what, but Hermione's obvious loyalty for him only made him love her more. And when they were in the Department of Mysteries, when the Death Eaters showed up and they smashed the shelves, he forgot of everyone else, including the fact that Ginny was right behind him. He forgot of everyone else, and just instinctively pulled Hermione forward from her robes with him, so she wouldn't get hurt.

He's not alone. Seeing who came down the stairs, he started to wish he was. It was the one person that caused his great heartache.

"Why are you still down here?" Harry could not help it, his head snapped to her sight. She was there, standing there, her curls cascading down the sides of her face. Her petite frame in dark red pj bottoms and a long sleeve white t-shirt.

"Er...I just...I wasn't tired." He said, and hastily turned to look back at the fire. She made to sit on the couch next to his armchair.

"Are you alright? You do look tired. You should go to bed." She said narrowing her eyes with concern.

"I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep." He found that he didn't know what to say. Her presence made it hard for him, since he remembered everything he was thinking before she came down.

She nodded at him, and gazed at the fire. Harry watched her for a few seconds before talking. "Why are you down here?"

"I wasn't tired either."

He felt reckless, by seeing her sitting there, hearing her voice. He had to do something. He got up and sat by her on the couch. Hermione looked up at him questioningly.

"Er...Hermione...I want to tell you something." He knew at once that this would be the hardest thing to do. He had no clue how to say it, where to begin. He hadn't a clue..._I can't do this_... he thought to himself, _but I have to, I have to. "_Er Hermione, I don't know how you feel about me, but if I don't tell you how I feel, I think it's going to destroy me. Though this may wreck our friendship. I need..." He swallowed a lump beating against his Adam's Apple, " to tell you that...I think I...love you." He finished by blushing and looking down at her twirling fingers.

Hermione had no idea how to react to his comment. The silence was deafening, and Harry couldn't take it, it was killing him. She was looking at him unsure of what to do or say.

"Er...Harry, I didn't know...I mean I, Harry?" She said looking at him weakly.

"Hermione, if you don't fancy me. It's fine. I don't hold it against you or anything." His voice showed obvious disappointment at Hermione's answer.

"No, I mean. I had no idea that you felt like that. At all. Harry I like you too, but–."

Harry's spirits soared a great deal when she uttered her last sentence, before he cut in. "Hermione, please give me a chance, I promise that I'll be the best boyfriend–."

"No, Harry let me finish...I like you, but...well I'm still with Viktor, remember."

_DUH! Hello, Potter, HOW could you forget!_...Harry's spirits deflated instantly, replaced by chilly insides. And apparently Hermione took notice.

"But I like you. And I'm willing to give it a chance. I'll write to Viktor first thing tomorrow, ok?" Hermione's words were soothing and comforting to him. He merely nodded. Hermione liked him, but that was it, she just _liked _him, he had just said he _loved _her, Hermione didn't love him, but perhaps she could learn to do so. "We should go to bed," she said, and left.

Harry pondered everything she had said, _it didn't go too bad_. Sure he almost died from embarrassment, but it could of been worse, _she could of said she didn't like me at all. But she likes me..._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

don't let these first few chapters decieve you, there are plenty of twists...

REVIEW!1


	3. Chapter 3: Step One

hey guys,

if this fic is AT ALL confusing, please TELL me, because i'm writing this at such a hectic time, and it might not be the best i can do, so again any problems with it and tell me, ok! (i don't even know howi got this doen...)

**Oro4**: keep reading, and keep reviewing, i hope you keep liking this story!

**boredaurorchick**: thanks for the goodies, and i don't know yet where exactly this is going, if i was Hermione i'd totally go for Harry, but i'm starting to like Draco in this fic, so we'll see. Thanks for reviewing

**theshadow369**: i'm working on what Viktor will say. i think i might just make him come down and visit Hermione...would u like that? (anyone?)...THANKS for the compliment!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Chapter 3: Step One**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry awoke happier than he had in a long time. "What are you so happy about?" Asked a confused Ron, who didn't understand why anyone would be this happy waking up at 6:30 a.m.

"Ron...Yesterday I confessed my love to Hermione." Harry waited to see Ron's reaction.

"_And_. What did she say..." Asked Ron, rather calmly.

"She said she likes me, and I asked her to give me a chance and she said yes...I can't believe it..." Harry thought about Hermione for a second before adding, "and she said she's going to ditch Krum first thing today." he finished savoring the last words. She was his girlfriend now...

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing." Said Ron slowly as he fumbled around for his books.

"What do you mean?"

"That if it doesn't work out, that I don't want to have to choose sides, because you are both my best friends. That I'm not going to like it, and neither will the both of you, if you end up breaking up, on bad terms."

"It's not going to be like that, don't spoil it..." Said Harry turning away from Ron and going towards the door.

"Look all I'm saying is that, something like this, is risky...and you don't know if it's worth it." Said Ron quietly as he joined Harry at the door, and were going down the spiral staircase.

Harry instantly forgot what Ron was talking about as Hermione came into view, sitting on a desk by the fire. Harry smiled brightly at her as he came closer, she didn't smile too much, she just gave him a small grin before saying, "I'm writing to Viktor..." she said quietly and not looking at him, but down at the letter.

Harry's smile vanished, he didn't really want to walk in on her while she was writing the breaking up letter, but at least she was going to get rid of Krum. "Ok...er...I'll just go down to breakfast with Ron, and you can come join us when you're done." Hermione nodded then reread her letter;

_Viktor,_

_I know you won your last game in Austria, I read about it in the _Daily Prophet

_you played great. They talked a lot about you, you seem to be getting along fine. _

_I know it's hard to keep up with a long distance relationship, I don't ever get to _

_see you, I only saw you during the summer after fourth year and fifth year. _

_That's not a lot, I, like you I'm sure, think it's better to have someone near. _

_And you are not. Perhaps you could find someone who's around you, I know it's _

_hard, since you travel a lot, but you are never here with me, I'm sorry, but it's _

_been too long for us to keep on going this way. _

_I hope you stay well, healthy, and most of all I hope you find someone you love._

_And that they love you back, as much as you deserve it, you are a great man._

—_Hermione_

When she finished Hermione cried a single tear, she had to do it, she had Harry now, and he was a great man. He loved her.

For them being together, the first day went by pretty normal. Once Hermione told Harry that she had sent the

letter, they were out sitting in a secluded area of the courtyard, he kissed her for the first time, Hermione had only been kissed once before, by Viktor, and she had forgotten how sweet it was. Harry tenderly reminded her, as he held her close to him.

The day went on without too much interest, except it was so sweet that Harry was being absolutely nice to her, not even Viktor treated her with so much care. She was convinced that this was the right thing to do. She had a new love.

As the next morning came, Hermione waited for Harry and Ron in the common room, being Friday, the sixth years could get up a bit later, so she waited reading her Potions book, so they could go down to breakfast together. When they came down the stairs Harry and Ron made their way towards her, Harry led her out of the common room holding hands.

Draco and Cho had gotten together the day before to finalize their plan in the library because Cho kept insisting that Harry and Hermione would begin to date in any second, Draco rolled his eyes at her paranoia. But when Draco saw his Hermione walking in the Great Hall with Potter, they were holding hands, meaning that they had in fact started dating. Draco felt the sweet feeling of bursting jealousy, he could _not stand _his beautiful Hermione being touched by the forsaken idiot who doesn't die.

He spilled pumpkin juice on his robes a bit, and turned to Cho to see if she was looking; she saw Draco and was glaring her eyes out, her cheeks were red and her nostrils were flaring slightly, while her lips her a thin pink line. Draco immediately got up, ignoring the pug-face Pansy's squeaking voice and the two stupid gorillas who were making protesting sounds with their stuffed mouths. He walked out of the Great Hall walking fast, Cho did the same and ran the rest of the way to reach him, once they were out of the Great Hall. Draco looked over his shoulder and saw Cho coming after him, he started to run.

"Draco wait up!" She yelled at his back. His strides were long and he was hard to catch up to. He went down two flights of stairs. then he turned a corner abruptly and into a dark corridor in the dungeons, until he came to a stop.

"Finally!" Said Cho as she also came into a stop, slightly heaving.

"Did you see that!" He growled at her.

"Of course I saw that, what have I been telling you." She said indignantly. Draco knew that she had been telling him all along, but never thought that Hermione would _possibly _go out with Potter. His Hermione, no way, she was to smart, to beautiful, and brilliant to be with someone as worthless as Potter, and he didn't even want to think of Weasley. He was so poor, Draco would shoot him with the killing curse, if he even dared to think he was good enough for Hermione.

Draco was so angry that he took Cho by the shoulders and shook her a bit while shouting, "then do something about it _right now_! You said your plan would work without fault. Do it already!" He glared down at her. Hermione had to be with him _now_! It was eating him alive, knowing that she was with Potter, probably laughing and glowing, like she always did when she got a good grade. _She needs to be mine, and mine alone! _Her face popped in his mind that he let go of Cho and banged his knuckles violently on the stonewall. Cho stared at him and pain shot through his hand, but he ignored it. He didn't even notice that it was bleeding.

"You want her that bad." She said quietly. Draco turned to her and glared.

"Listen leave me alone, just do your part and once you're done I'll do mine."

"Fine. Lets clear it up now, and we'll put it in action tomorrow, it's Saturday and it would be perfect."

"Fine." He didn't want to wait until tomorrow. He wished he could go into the Great Hall and yank Hermione from Potter and bring her with him before they got any closer. "When are we going to start, I don't want them by each other another second."

"Well Draco, you, like me, will have to wait until tomorrow..." said Cho, then she paused for a few seconds before going on. "I think we're going to have to need more time, we need all the timing to be correct for this to work."

"What! You can't be serious. I thought you wanted Potter." he said looking down at her. He wasn't going to waste anymore time!

"I do! But think about it, there is not a lot we can do if it fails, we have to do _everything _at the right time, or else things can go straight to the bottom." She stated clearly and firmly.

"Ok, what and how are we going to do this?"

"Ok, tomorrow you have to be in the library all day. She most likely has a pattern for the weekend, it's most likely when she does most of her homework. She's always studying, or has her nose in a wretched book. She's as predictable as Binns is in his way of talking. I will do the same with Harry, I'll talk to him, discretely find out what he's doing and when, and you should do the same...Do yourself a favor and don't be mean to her all the time. It most likely will get her to fall for you faster, though that alone will take you years, if she _ever _even looks at you in a different way, I mean you're always insulting her."

Cho is such a bitch. "Listen up closely Chang, if we are going to do this, you are _not _allowed to insult Hermione, ever. Is that clear." Draco was beginning to grow tired of the way Cho would never shut up about Hermione, and why she hates her. _Jealous bitch. _

"Whatever, we have more important things do discuss."

"I _said_, is that clear." Said Draco through clenched teeth, "if you do it again, I'm going to find a way to make her mine on my own, and I won't mind killing Potter on the way, I don't need you."

"Fine! I won't do it anymore, just, lets finish formatting the plan already." She said. Draco nodded. "Good, so you'll do what I say, and I'll do the same. We have to follow them and find out as much as we can. Follow Hermione around and see what her schedule is and when she goes to the library. In general, learn what she does all the time by heart...I'll do the same to Harry."

"Ok, I need to get to class I've go Charms now, but she isn't in my class." And they left to class.

Hermione and Harry would have no idea they were going to be followed around. A plan was conspiring to break them apart, but right now Hermione and Harry were walking to Transfiguration, hand in hand and smiling to each other.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

ok, if that was total trash, just tell me and review...but if u like... REVIEW and tell me that!...LOVE U GUYS!


	4. Chapter 4: Library Sessions

to my faithful reviewers:

**XXRoseDawsonXX:** you'll soon find out about their "plan," just keep on reading it! THANKS 4 REVIEWING!

**KristalTears:** sorry i've kept making you wait to long! THANKS A BUNCH! for reviewing, keep doing it! please!

**Oro4:** just read my email...u know what i mean!...sarcastically thanks a lot!...LOL!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 4: Library Session

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Saturday morning was sunny and the smell of the fresh air signaled it would be a great day, but sometimes the weather didn't reflect what people feel inside.

Hermione got up at 7 a.m., thinking it would be her average Saturday. She dressed in one of her dark grey uniform skirts and a white short sleeve polo top, she then put on her Maryjane shoes and her black cloak on too. On weekends people could wear muggle clothes, but still not a lot of the students did, at least not when the Slytherins were around.

She made her way down the staircase at 7:30 a.m., with her book bag safely on her shoulder.

"Hermione wait up!" Yelled Harry at Hermione who was about to open the portrait hole.

"Hey, Harry, do you want to come with me to the library?" Hermione asked sweetly after Harry gave her a brief kiss.

"Sure, but did you eat breakfast already?"

"No, I don't really feel hungry. Just thought I'd get my homework out of the way. I'm guessing Ron is still snoring." She said grinning.

"As always you're right, he didn't want to get up. Too early. But I'm going down to breakfast, I'll sneak you some toast. Ok." Hermione nodded, though she still wasn't hungry. He then kissed her forehead and left the opposite direction from Hermione.

When she walked in, there was only two other boys; seventh years, in the library. She made her way to the back of a secluded area of the library. She put her book bag down on the table behind the bookshelves and set to find a book for her Potions essay. All she needed was her Potions textbook, but she loved knowledge and got another book for further reading on the potion.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Draco woke up with the damn sun shining on his face. He groaned and turned away. Then he saw what time it was; 8 a.m. _Damn_! Hermione was probably already in the library. _Girls have that nasty habit of waking up too_ _early_. That would drive him insane.

He got up as fast as he could, he had a slight headache, he remembered having a bit too much firewhisky last night, he had wanted to forget about Hermione.

He took a hot shower and the steam made him feel more relaxed. He ambled back to his bed and opened his trunk and took some of his clothes out; a black loose turtleneck, and black trousers.

He didn't even feel like eating, instead he swallowed some of his anti-headache potion and he instantly felt better. Now it was time for work. It was close to 9 a.m. before he made his way into the library. He looked around and saw Hermione wasn't there. _She's probably hiding behind a book in the back somewhere. _

As he made his way down endless bookshelves he saw Cho coming to him from a bookshelf. "Where have you been?" She didn't wait for an answer, instead she pointed down the bookshelf. "She's with Harry now, but he's about to leave, he's got Quidditch practice, she's still working on her homework...Draco, I don't want to be doing this on my own, do your part of the deal." She protested.

"Shut up Chang, and go already." God she irritated him.

"I can't, didn't you hear me, he's still with her, but I heard him say that he's got Quidditch practice in a few minutes, so I'm waiting for him to leave from here."

Draco didn't want to hear her talk, so he made his way to were Cho had pointed and saw them there, sitting by each other, they were kissing and Potter was holding his Hermione in his arms, what wouldn't he give to right there curse Potter into the next century. His blood was boiling and he couldn't stand it anymore. Just then Harry let go of Hermione and said something in her ear that made Hermione smile and nod at him. Then Harry left smiling broadly.

Draco leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hands, letting out a long calming breath, if he hadn't let go of her, Draco was about to throw him a good hex. And that would of taken a bit of explaining since he was visibly seething.

Something isn't right, she could feel it. She shivered and felt cold, so she put her cloak back on, and trying to not think of something that was somehow subconsciously bothering her, she set to work on her Transfiguration homework now. She had been here for a couple of hours now. And Draco himself was wondering at what time exactly she had come down here. _What a bookworm..._

Draco had been watching her for about an hour already. To anybody else, she would of been pretty dull to watch, but Draco found that somehow, when she put her quill down and inclined her chin higher, she looked adorable, it seemed she had been deep in thought, then once again she started to scribble away profusely.

A half hour later she once again put her quill down and leaned all the way back in her chair, she took one deep calming breath and closed her eyes. Once she opened them again she rummaged around her books and parchments for something. Apparently she had found what she was looking for; a piece of parchment. She crossed something off from it, it looked like something of a list, and then she gathered her things and quite a few more books, it looked like more than she could carry, _perhaps she's not as weak as she looks_.

Then she walked out, unaware that Draco had been watching every single one of her moves...She hadn't been feeling to well in there. Something had been nagging her the whole time, she didn't know what it was, so she pushed away that feeling to the back of her mind. It wasn't important.

Draco followed her out, giving her a few seconds head start. She didn't notice him at all, but kept making her way to Gryffindor common room.

Draco thought she had probably gotten tired of the library, though that itself could be impossible, or her anyways. But then why did she just leave. If the list she had was a homework list of assignments to finish, she still had a few to go. She should have stayed in the library, then Draco could of watched her, free of any interruptions.

She was about to climb the stairs when a disgustingly shrilly voice came, "oh, Draco! Where have you been I've been looking absolutely _everywhere _for you! Why did you just leave the common room! What time did you get up!" _Damn, did she ever shut up? _"Draco let's go outside, those stupid Gryffindors just got out of practice, let's go make their lives miserable again!"_ Nope, guess not_. Draco didn't even look at her, but the girl didn't take a clue, she clung onto him like there was no tomorrow.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw the two of them standing there; Pansy had her arms wrapped around Draco, who looked at Hermione right in the eye, icily, because he wasn't capable of any other look. Hermione glared at them coldly and returned to her common room. _How dare they act so inappropriate! _

She went up to her dormitory, because Harry would be back any second...and she had been expecting Viktor to answer any day now...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

like where it's going? hope u do!...for now REVIEW, don't forget please! just do it!


	5. Chapter 5: Come Back

**theshadow369**: i think i might just make krum come down and visit hermione...oh the accent...goodie...can't wait...(not)...i'm going to suxk at the accent, but i'll try.

(this fic isn't going to great)

but here goes...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 5: Come Back

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione,

If I was so great, why are you breaking up with me?

Any answer you could say haunts me, I don't know what to think.

Have you found someone new? I'd like to know, I don't want to jump to

conclusions, but I'm afraid I already know the answer; Potter. Right? I knew

he would someday find out how great you are. And that you were under

his nose the whole time. I was just hoping he wouldn't realize it until you left

Hogwarts, that way, you'd still be with me. I feared you'd allow him to be with you.

Why do you think I cornered Potter in the forest that night Crouch came back?

Hermione you are too beautiful and brilliant for me to let go. It pains me to

admit that you have no feelings for me any longer when it's me that would die

for you...

Viktor

She wondered why she had broken up with him. She cried. She missed him terribly, but not in a way that she would miss Harry if he ever left. She loved Viktor the way she loved Ron. There could never be any romance between them...

Dear Viktor,

I am so sorry that things couldn't work out between us, it pains me as well

to not be able to love you the way you deserve. You deserve someone that would

appreciate how great you are, in a way I cannot.

You are so sweet and honest, any girl you'd ever want would be right by your

side, but it's true I love Harry. You were right.

I hope you understand this and I really hope that we can still be friends.

Hermione

She finished writing thinking it was a good reply. She truly wanted to be Viktor's friend. He was a great person. She started to date him in her fourth year because no other guy would pay attention to her, but Viktor did, he was almost exactly like her. He loved knowledge. His values and principles were almost the same as hers. He had always respected the fact that she wanted to wait till marriage. And he also wanted to help her with S.P.E.W.

Hermione then left back down to the common room to wait for Harry and Ron. She started to get her books out again. On her list there was still two assignments left.

"How was practice?" She asked once they came in.

"It was ok. But I'm starving, can we just go down to lunch." Said Ron, and they made there way to the Great Hall.

Once they sat Ron pulled all the food he could towards himself. At least Harry had the time to fill his plate, instead of pulling every bowl of food away from other people.

They ate and talked freely during lunch. Ron described some of the funny mess-ups the team made. Then he started to complain that he had so much homework to finish. He begged Hermione to help him, so much that she finally gave in.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As Monday came the Gryffindors that had Potions first period groaned when they saw their schedules; including Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Draco on the other hand, was happy that he would get a chance to make Potter and Weasley's life hell and at the same time have Hermione to look at.

As Hermione was putting away her _Daily Prophet _at the end of breakfast, she didn't feel like reading it this morning, she gasped and Harry right away asked her, "what!" Hermione walked out of the Great Hall a bit faster, Harry and Ron quickly catching up to her.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Asked Ron as they made their way down to the Dungeons. Hermione didn't answer right away.

"Look at the Daily Prophet," she answered walking down a corridor and then turning to go into Professor Snape's Classroom. They sat at the end, and Hermione gave Ron the newspaper, he gaped at the front page. Then gave it to Harry who said in a low voice, "it was bound to happen." He looked at Hermione who was sitting between them. They had a habit of always sitting on either side of her so no Slytherin git would bother her.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape suddenly; Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice and looked around at him, "for reading a newspaper that has nothing to do with Potions." Then he walked off.

"What is it a crime now, to want to be informed." Said Hermione under her breath and staring at Snape's back. Unfortunately he heard and turned to face her, his lip curling. The whole class stared; the Gryffindors looked upon them frightened and the Slytherins, as always, sneered and sniggered. "Twenty more points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for snide remarks. I will not tolerate it, as a matter of fact take your belongings and move over to the second row, by Mr. Malfoy." He seemed to carry out his name for pure sadistic pleasure, while Draco turned around and smirked at her. Hermione looked up at Snape and then to Malfoy, her mouth slightly open. "Potter you move next to Zabini, Weasley next to Goyle." Snape seemed to smirk in a smugly sort of way before turning back to leave. How dare he separate the Golden Trio!

Harry held Hermione's hand and stated clearly, "if he bothers you at all, says anything you don't like, I'll curse him into oblivion. I promise." Hermione sighed, got up and walked slowly all the way to the other side of the classroom. Harry then said to Ron, "if he says anything tell me, you're closer to them and can hear them." Ron nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll probably explode and beat him if he tries anything." Ron assured Harry before turning and leaving.

Draco was ecstatic. Though his superior Malfoy demeanor revealed no such thing. Hermione groaned as she made her way next to him. Oh well, she sighed, she was strong enough to endure this cruel hour. She tried to sit as far away as possible. For her anywhere near the Slytherin Prince was dangerous. Yet he seemed to move closer slightly, looking down at her as an inferior piece of dirt.

Hermione detested the way that he looked at her, always the same, "get away from me mudblood" look. And it was fine with her, she would love to be sitting by Harry right now.

Snape started to explain a potion to the class, it was supposed to work as an antidote for severe poisons, and he said it took a month for it to be done, "and you will have the next month to do it. I don't think that any of you are intelligent enough to do it on your own, just gathering the proper ingredients is almost suicide, that is why the person sitting next to you will be your partner for this assignment." He finished looking smugly at the class that inhabited his classroom. Instant groans could be heard everywhere.

Hermione put her head down and in her hands. Her thin fingers rubbed the temples of her head. Just being Malfoy's partner is suicide..._Poor Ron...Goyle!..._

"Nice going back there, now I'm stuck with you." Malfoy said bitterly.

Hermione looked up at him, leaned back in her chair and folded her arms coolly across her chest, "Malfoy I was reading about how the Death Eater you've got for a father was released out of Azkaban and welcomed back with opened arms. Tell me how he did that. Bribery, money? Why doesn't he just burn in hell." She said coldly.

"Listen mudblood, do not talk about things that you don't understand." He said looking at her colder than ever, straight in the eyes...Alright, Granger, take notes down, because I don't feel like it." Hermione rolled her eyes, and listened to what Snape said about the potion, and took noted down. For her sake, not Malfoy's.

Harry had to admit, for the first time in his life he was lucky in Snape's classroom, he was probably with the best partner. _Lucky_. Blaise Zabini didn't talk much, he mostly read and looked sulky, yet mysterious. He hardly talked. Him and Harry just stated what they would do, agreed on it, and wouldn't have to see much of each other after Potions for the following month. _Oh Hermione...with Malfoy... _

Once class was over, Malfoy said, "go to the library tomorrow after dinner and we'll work on this." Then he left not waiting for Hermione to reply.

"How was it?" Asked Harry when Hermione, him, and Ron were making their way to Charms.

"It was fine, but I have to go down to the library after dinner and work on it tomorrow." She said dully.

"Snape's going to kill us with this assignment. It's like the hardest potion we've ever done. He'll be working us day and night..._and _I got Goyle, does it get _any _worse?...Sorry Hermione I forgot you were with Malfoy." Said Ron, then shuddered thinking of having Malfoy for a partner, "but I'd probably end up killing him mid way through this. I wouldn't take his crap Hermione, and neither should you."

"Ron, do you really think I'm going to let him do _anything _to me. If he says one single insult to me, I think I'll end up cursing him into the next century..."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

hey, so u done reading? well i was going to stop this chapter where Hermione was writing back to Krum, but that would of been WAY too short, for u guys, so i made it much longer, hope you're happy with it! REVIEW!

don't worry it should be getting better soon! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: The Second Incident

next chappie guys,

sorry i haven't been updating lately, just not really knowing which direction this is going, ANY IDEAS!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 6: The Second Incident

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day was going too fast, Hermione couldn't really concentrate on her work, though she still aced practically everything. It seemed that they were still only in their first lesson when all of a sudden it was dinner and Hermione was walking with Harry and Ron into the Great Hall.

_Does she ever go anywhere alone_...Draco was sitting on the Slytherin table, ignoring the obsessed pug-face sitting by him. She was talking in her idiotic voice, and Draco had no idea how it could be that he was ignoring her, her voice was like listening to nails scratching on a board.

Pretty soon dinner was over and as soon as Draco finished his meal he immediately left for the library. Hermione was still eating and for the first time had forgotten that she was supposed to go to the library. She was laughing with Harry and Ron to something funny Ginny had said. Then they made their way to the common room.

"Hey Hermione can you help me with my Transfiguration assignment?" Asked Ginny.

"Sure," Hermione said, then Ginny added, "let's go to the library then, I don't feel like going to the common room." Hermione gasped, she had forgotten that she had to go to the library.

"Oh, Ginny. I'm sorry I forgot that I had to go to the library after dinner to meet with Malfoy, for our Potions assignment."

"Well you better hurry it's been like 20 minutes since dinner was over."

Hermione gathered everything in her bag, and then said, "you can come to you know. I'll try to help you while I work with Malfoy."

Hermione left the common room with Ginny with her. Good thing Harry and Ron weren't there, she didn't even know where they had gone. She just walked to the library fast.

When she got there she looked around for Draco, but he wasn't anywhere she could see. She went towards the back and found him leaning back on the same chair and spot she had been on Saturday. He was sitting and staring straight at her eyes coldly, as she came slightly out of breath.

"You know what, Hermione I'm going to go find a book for my homework, I'll be write back." Hermione looked at Ginny and nodded.

"Do you think that I was going to wait for you all night." He spat at her face with pure venom. How dare she think she was good enough in the least to make him wait!

"Shut up Malfoy, and let's get to work." She said moving closer to a chair. He pulled her from the arm glared at her, but before he could say anything Hermione added, "listen Malfoy, and listen closely because I am only going to say this _once_. Do not ever touch me, and do not ever insult me again..." She yanked herself away from him, his glare became even more cold, "It's not like I would want to be working on this with _you_." She equally spat back at him.

"That's right, you'd much rather be working with Potter. You two would probably be right here shagging on the table while pretending to work on the assignment." He whispered dangerously at her as he smirked.

Hermione's nostrils flared a bit, _how dare he say something as ludicrous and vulgar as that! _She was about to smack him, harder than that time in their third year, but she had to keep her cool, or else the assignment might not ever get done, or she would have to do it all herself, and the idiot would take half the credit. "Ok Malfoy, I think we should try and keep a civil mouth then. We talk as little as possible, and see each other as little as possible. Is that clear." She stated firmly and very clearly.

Draco looked down at her in disgust. He said nothing and went to sit back on the chair he was earlier. Then Hermione did the same, "don't ever be late again." He whispered.

"Fine, and sorry I forgot," which was the truth. Draco already had his things out, and Hermione hastily brought her bag and sat it on the table. She started to bring out the notes she had taken and the list of the ingredients they needed.

"Ok well, we're going to need all these ingredients." She said handing the list to Malfoy, who glanced at it and said, "I already have half the ingredients, the only ones we need are the harder ones to get, like the roots of the poisonous flowers. For that one, we'll have to go in the Forbidden Forest."

"What, we can't do that." Hermione said incredulously.

Draco leaned against the table towards her and whispered a seductive, "why not?"

"Because, because the name says it all, it's _forbidden_, that's why." Said Hermione. Besides it's not like she wanted to go there, not with the centaurs and perhaps Grawp.

Malfoy leaned back into his chair, "fine, if you're too scared, we can always wait for the next Hogsmeade trip, in three weeks and buy it in some shop...though I'm warning you the potion might not be ready by then. We need the at least a week for it after the roots are added."

Well, well, it seems that Hermione has no choice but to go with the ferret into the Forbidden Forest...but that alone seemed suicidal, like walking into the mouth of a lion..._with Malfoy, in the Forbidden Forest_...what was Snape thinking, giving them this assignment.

"Fine...When are we going in there?" Hermione had to do this, in fact, she would volunteer to do it alone; being alone in the forest with Malfoy didn't seem like such a good idea.

"In a week." He stated simply, "once we've got the potion brewing, we don't need to add them until it's necessary...we'll go next Monday, probably during late evening, while we have Prefect rounds, since we're both Prefects."

"Fine, whatever...so how is it that you got all the ingredients?" She asked. Half of her could not believe that she was having a civil conversation with the Slytherin Prince, just then...

"Well, mudblood I'm not a Slytherin for nothing and it's none of your business, the point is that I got them..." just when he was starting to be ok, the _damn ferret has to ruin it all_, like always.

"I already told you Malfoy, if you insult me one more time I will—."

"You will what." He dared her, "...face it Granger you can't do a damn thing about it." _AARRGH!_ He made her so angry, Hermione glared at him and he smirked back at her. "...and I took most of them from Snape's personal cupboard." So he decided to tell her after all. "The rest I asked him for, and he obviously said yes."

Hermione sighed, "ok we need somewhere to brew our potion. We obviously can't do it here, we can't go to each other's common rooms, where are we going to do it?"

"Already taken care of," he said. Hermione looked at him, with raised eyebrows and Malfoy added, "Snape...I asked him if we could use his classroom when ever we needed it. He, rather reluctantly, said yes, but only after lessons, and if he didn't have any idiots in detention."

"Ok I guess we're done now, since you've got everything covered for now." Hermione started to put her things back in her bag.

"Not so fast Granger, we still need to decide who's writing the report, and I'm ordering you to do it." He said simply.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in an 'I-don't-think-so' kind of look "Malfoy, I am _not _going to do this, and have you take half the credit for it when you don't deserve any of it. And I will not take orders from a nasty little ferret like you." She said harshly. Draco glared at her in a dangerous way, then composed himself again.

"What happened to keeping our mouths civil, _Hermione_." He smirked.

_Hermione, Hermione_, somehow her name sounded different coming from his mouth. Hermione ignored it and rolled her eyes. "Yes, do keep it civil, and I'm sorry for the comment, but you did call me a 'mudblood' earlier." She said while again trying to put in all her books and parchments back in her bag.

Draco sneered at her even more but didn't apologize.

She stood up, picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder. "You write half of it, and I will too." She said looking down at him and walked away.

_Damn she's perfect_...he loved her harsh attitude, she was a complete lioness when dared, yet completely naive and innocent at the worst and best of times. Why did he love her?...It was a complete mystery to Draco.

When Hermione entered the common room, she saw Ginny sitting on the rug with Ron. "Ginny where were you, I thought you needed help with your homework. Why didn't you come back?"

"Well, I left because I didn't think me being there would of been such a good idea." Said Ginny nonchalantly. Hermione rolled her eyes slightly. "Ron's helping me with my homework..." she sighed and looked at Hermione; the sentence was more of a subliminal plead, than a statement.

Hermione sat by Harry on the couch and told Ginny that she would help her. Ginny just simply looked relieved.

"How did it go with Malfoy, anything happened?" Said a concerned Harry.

"Nothing." Hermione answered simply. "We just sort of came to an agreement, when we would get the ingredients, and who will write the report, no big deal, it was nothing." Harry's eyebrows were a bit raised but he didn't question her further. "So where were you and Ron?"

"We went to look for Zabini and Goyle...We just did the same thing you did, only Zabini hardly talks. And Goyle, well he was just too stupid to understand anything..."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7: It's Coming

THANKS to my beta **XXRoseDawsonXX**, this chapter's for you, and your wonderful help!

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 7: It's Coming

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"We've got to do everything on Monday." Said Draco to Cho. "Hermione and I are going into the Forbidden Forest, for our assignment, and it would be perfect if you did your bit right before." He said firmly, he wanted this done now!

"So Granger all of a sudden turned into Hermione, right?" She said coldly.

"Listen, Chang that is none of your business. Potter isn't Potter to you either, so shove off." She smirked at him an evil smirk that he knew. "If you do anything you are not supposed to, I will kill Potter with my bare hands." She stopped smirking and looked at him coldly before saying, "what would _I _do, that I'm not supposed to?"

"Hurt Hermione." His eyes flashed anger and danger. Cho smirked and even laughed.

"You like her that much." She said slightly laughing.

"Like I said that is none of your business...I suppose you've gotten further with Potter?" He stated simply and smoothly.

"Yes. I saw him a few minutes ago; things aren't bad, not bad at all." She said, then looked thoughtful before coming back to her senses and said, "ok. How about right when Harry's going to Quidditch practice. It's on Monday, after dinner, is that good?"

"What time do they have Quidditch?" Asked Draco.

"7:30 pm."

"Deal."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next few days where pretty boring for Hermione, Harry and Ron. Almost every teacher was working the students to their fullest. Ron kept complaining he was going to die trying to graduate from Hogwarts.

As Friday came the trio was making their way to Transfiguration after lunch. They were waiting outside McGonagall's classroom. Hermione's eyes kept traveling to meet Draco's. She didn't know why, but she always felt like he was watching her, but when she looked he was looking somewhere completely different.

Just then Neville came from the corridor up to them, "Neville were you outside?" Asked Hermione. Neville didn't look to good.

"Yeah. I was helping Professor Sprout during lunch. She needed someone to help her plant her daffodils, the big ones." Neville said. His forehead was slightly wet.

"Neville did you eat lunch?" Asked Ron. Neville looked very pale and his stomach made a funny noise, he said, "yeah but really fast and I forgot I wasn't supposed to eat those strawberries--" just then he puked all over Ron, and Ron went "Argh!" And everyone else tried to get away; some of the girls screamed and said "gross!" their voices were all muffled up from the uproar

"Neville are you ok?" Asked Hermione. "Harry we've got to take him to the Hospital Wing!" Said Hermione urgently.

"Yeah Ron and I will take him!" Said Harry instantly and then he tried to take Neville's arm. This was the first time Harry had spoken since lunch. He barely talked when they were eating, and it seemed he was eager to get away from Hermione sometimes, or maybe he was just a bit distant. Hermione had started to think that maybe there was something wrong, but if she made any slight comment about anything near the subject, he would quickly brush it off, making her even more suspicious.

"God, Neville, couldn't you hold it in for a few more minutes, while you got to the Hospital Wing!" Said Ron as his face contorted as he looked down at his nasty clothes.

"Ron!" Said Hermione, in a 'that's not sensitive" way. Then Harry made to support Neville to the infirmary, with little help from Ron.

"Did you all see that? Longbottom is the biggest twit; honestly they should just chuck out that squib along with other disgusting trash." The cruel voice came from a cold, sneering Malfoy. Hermione turned around and glared directly at his grey disturbing eyes. She knew that he was most likely talking about her or the muggle-born in general.

She determinedly walked up to him and said, "Neville is not a squib! Malfoy, for once in your life shut that ferret face you've got, and don't dare say another word about it!" She said looking straight up at him. She didn't care what happened, she could handle any curse he threw at her. He was a spoiled brat. She stood tall and she was unbreakable. _Potter's whore! _

He then stated as cold as ever, "don't _ever _think you can talk to me that way _mudblood—_!"

"Mr. Malfoy, that is a detention and twenty points from Slytherin!" Came yet another strict determined voice. Draco turned around and found himself looking straight at Minerva McGonagall, though he did not change his posture. He wasn't going to squirm underneath her stare and words like most did. He was a Slytherin and most of all a Malfoy!

The Professor moved to open the door with no further comment and motioned for the class to go in. Hermione picked up Ron's and Harry's book bags and sat them on benches by her in the front row.

When Professor McGonagall was taking roll, she asked Hermione if she knew where Ron and Harry were. She told her what had happened to Neville and smiled at her. Malfoy got the detention that served him right for that rude comment.

Harry and Ron came in excused five minutes later. They didn't do too much but practice a new incantation. Malfoy kept sneering at Hermione and when Harry noticed he asked, "what happened after we left? Why does Malfoy keep looking at us?"

"Because he got a detention for calling me a mudblood. McGonagall walked right when he said it. It was lucky, he deserved it." Harry grinned smugly and settled for another quiet hour.

The bell rang, "Mr. Malfoy please come up to my desk." Draco did what McGonagall said, but not before sighing in a 'this is stupid' sort of way.

"Yes?" He said dully.

"You will serve your detention with me Sunday evening after dinner. I expect you here at 7 pm. That is all, you may go."_Stupid mudblood whore. I'll make you pay for this...I will not do servant work...that's what she'll make me do...Strict bitch...this is all your fault disgusting whore...But would he really do something to Hermione? He didn't have a problem calling her names, yet he was angry...He loved her, yet he knew she didn't love him in the least, nor even like him at all..._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
_hope you like, and if so **REVIEW PLEASE**!


	8. Chapter 8: Last Tuesday

**Ok guys u might not remember but back in Chapter 6: The Second Incident...Well in the beginning, when Hermione was leaving the common room to go to the library to meet Malfoy, she notes that she doesn't know where Harry and Ron had gone, well this Chapter focuses on that evening. Now you can start reading! And you might get an idea on why Harry has been distant with Hermione...**

**XXRoseDawsonXX:** thanks BETA! i love you a lot! and no worries on the sequel ok! thanks a bunch! and lots of LOVE AND COOKIES to u!

**Oro4: **thanks a bunch for reviewing, and sharing thoughts. we think alike!...keep reviewing andupdating your story OK!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 8: Last Tuesday

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been laughing to something funny Ginny had said. Harry asked Ron if he wanted to go and find Goyle and Zabini to establish some things about the Potion's assignment. Ron agreed and after dinner was over Hermione was talking to Ginny and they were so engaged in a conversation, _probably their girly things_ that Harry and Ron didn't say anything, just made their own way to where they thought the Slytherins would be.

"Listen Ron, Goyle is probably still eating with Crabbe. I think Zabini might be in the library, he's always reading. I'm going to go and look for him." Said Harry. Ron nodded glumly. He wasn't looking forward to Goyle.

Harry actually wanted to go and find Cho. She had sent him a note in the early morning, telling him to go down to the big Oak tree by the lake after dinner. And he thought he had to go. She needed to stop looking at him in the way she did, and he would make it clear. He wondered what she was going to possibly say. Things between them were way over and she knew that. _Then why does she always look like she knows something I don't..._Harry didn't waste too much time pondering the questions he had, all he was going to say was that he didn't want anything with Cho. He had a love now, Hermione, and she was the greatest thing he could ever hope for...

Harry was making his way to the Oak tree, there wasn't anyone there yet, so he sat on a big boulder a couple feet away from the Oak tree.

Harry sat there; again thinking of what he was going to say; whatever happened he was going to make it clear he didn't want Cho or any other girl chasing him.

"Guess who?" Asked a sweet voice, but he knew who it was; Cho and he didn't like the way she was greeting him, like they were friends or more than that...

Harry immediately stood up and moved by the tree, pushing her hands away from him. "Listen Cho–," but he was instantly cut off by Cho's glossed lips crushing hard against his own mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and clung to him as if her life depended on it.

When she finally let go of him, she backed off, putting her hands in the back of her and smiling deviously at him.

"Look Cho, I came here not because I wanted to see you." He began as firmly as he hoped, "but because I don't want you to keep smiling at me every time I see you. And I please stop sending me notes." His voice quivered a bit, or more actually lost the firmness it had. There was something about the way she just stood there waiting. It was like he was back in fourth year, and she all of a sudden made him nervous..._But why?_... It seemed that she also got dressed to meet him. She did her hair, and put on loads of make up, that to any other man, might seem sexy, but was too much for Harry, though he had to admit she looked good. She was wearing her skirt much higher than most other girls at Hogwarts, at least much more than Hermione's. "In case you were not aware, Hermione and I are dating...and I love her." He looked at the floor slightly, then back at her. "I really don't want to do this, but please stop following me around–."

Again he was all of a sudden cut off by her body pressing hard against him and his back was up against the tree. She kissed him everywhere feverishly and wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. It almost knocked him backwards, good thing she was small, or else he probably would have fallen. He could just imagine if a girl like Pansy jumped on him.

Harry put his hands on her hips trying to get her off, but she held on tight. He thought of Hermione, if she saw this she'd probably dump him on the spot.

Now, Harry had to admit she was a damn good kisser. She made him feel like she was hungry, starving to taste him. Harry could not say anything, he was too focused on getting air first.

Cho stopped kissing him, but only just, she was still holding him tightly, and still had her legs wrapped around him firmly. She let out a breath and said, "Harry, take me...I want to be yours, now," she gasped.

Harry was at a loss for words...He didn't know what to say, obviously the rational sane part of him was saying that Cho had to get off him, and he had to get back to Hermione, but another part of him, his id, was saying, to enjoy something he wouldn't get from someone as beautiful and pure as Hermione, at least not for a while..._God, what on Earth is going through his mind..._

He's a guy for heaven's sake! And she's a girl! He was struggling between what was right, and what felt good and was wrong...He stopped trying to get Cho off of him and settled his hands on her hips, Cho liked the way this was going...She started to kiss him even more feverishly than before. This couldn't be right, but it felt really good...

Cho finally unwrapped her legs from his waist and pulled him away from the tree and onto the grass, the sun was almost setting and they began to pant wanting more. Harry wasn't thinking, of course he wasn't, if he had been he would not be doing this to Hermione, or to himself.

His hormones were raging, he was a first timer and sinful minutes later, he finally collapsed on top of her, slightly panting. And it was right then that he realized what he had done...

He quickly gathered his pants and put them on again. His shirt had been lying in the grass a few feet away from him, he quickly picked that up and tried to put it on as fast as he could.

"Wait! Harry stop." Cho said, Harry froze, he didn't want to look at her. "Harry it was amazing...And don't leave just yet."

"Cho, this should have never happened...no...Hermione..." He said quietly. He had a tear threatening to escape his left eye. Hermione's pretty, innocent face popped into his mind, and refused to ever leave. _God, what had he done... _

He put his face in his hands and moved to sit on the rock. "Harry you've cheated on Hermione–," Harry looked up at her she was smiling somewhat and he quickly looked down at his feet. He felt so guilty, if only he could take it all back, have it never happen...It was too late though...

"You've got to tell her...Harry let's give us another chance, just one more?..." She asked him kneeling in front of him. He lifted his head up and looked at her, his eyes somewhat coldly.

"I can't," he whispered. He got up and walked away a few steps before turning back and stating firmly, "I can't." He walked away, leaving an angered, yet satisfied Cho behind...

He was already caught, now she just needed to reel him in...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

NOW shoo, go review!


	9. Chapter 9: Sunday, It's So Unexpecte...

SORRY! I know this has taken FOREVER! But i finally posted.

THANKS to my reviewers. KEEP IT COMING! Love you guys!

LOVE YOU Meg, my beta!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 9: Sunday, It's So Unexpected

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sunday morning came, and the mood at school was relaxed. Hermione dressed comfortably and made her way down to the common room where she met her two best friends, surprisingly already there.

"Why are you two awake at this hour?" She asked them as she sat on a comfortable armchair by the fire. "I thought you'd still be sleeping?"

She looked at Harry and saw that he looked like he had slept very little. "Harry are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes I'm fine." He said quickly. Hermione narrowed her eyes and then turned to Ron and looked at him questioningly. Ron merely shrugged.

Seconds later Ron said, "I had to write my mum a letter this morning and I had to write some of that stupid Potions assignment. Goyle isn't going to do anything, but I'll do something about it..." Then he yawned.

"Have you two had breakfast yet?...Harry you look like you need it." Harry didn't want to look at her, not since what he did last Tuesday and everyday that passed made him feel even more guilty and angry with himself. Perhaps some breakfast would help...

Harry had been acting a bit funny for the last few days, Hermione noted, and if he didn't say something soon, or didn't change to how he used to be, Hermione was definitely going to talk to him about what was bothering him..._It couldn't be Sirius again_...He was acting like they weren't even going out anymore.

Once Hermione was done eating her breakfast she got up and left Ron and Harry, who were still eating. And because she saw that Harry was actually eating she decided that she would just leave them at it and go to the common room and get a start in her Arithmancy assignment.

In the Great Hall Harry stared at his bowl of oatmeal, wishing that he couldn't think...It was true he had cheated on Hermione...it was his fault..._Why couldn't he control himself!...He had let her down..._

Her foot was on the third step, the other on the fourth, and she heard a, "hey Granger." It was Malfoy and he smoothly jumped from the bottom step to the third one, with ease as if it was only one step, to where she was.

Hermione lifted her eyebrows as if saying 'what?' and he continued, "Tomorrow meet me at the entrance that goes out to the Quidditch field at 7:30 pm and we'll go to the Forest. I'll be waiting for you there." He didn't even wait for Hermione's answer he just went right back down the stairs and Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw that he was walking into the Great Hall right when Cho Chang was leaving.

Cho looked straight at her eyes and she had a satisfied smug looking smile on her. Hermione didn't know why she was looking at her that way, Cho's black eyes lingered on her for a moment or two, but Hermione didn't think anything of it and left to do her homework.

When she entered the common room there were only a few students there; the rest were still eating. She made her way to her dorm and brought down her bag and a few books. When she got back down the stairs she made to an armchair by the fire.

A good hour had gone by and she was just finishing wrapping up a good conclusion about numbers and Arithmancy, when she saw Dennis Creevey coming to her side, breathless, as if he had ran a long distance, "Hermione Granger? You have to go down to the Headmaster's office right now!" He said, and made to leave.

"Wait! Dennis, why, did the Headmaster say?" She asked.

"No, Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything it was McGonagall. She told me to go find you and tell you to go to his office, that's all." Hermione nodded at his answer and for a few seconds didn't move, but just sat there thinking of what it could be. She didn't wait any longer and left the common room.

Hardly anyone was out roaming the halls; it was a nice sunny day, and many students were lingering around the lake and courtyards.

Hermione came upon the gargoyle and saw that the spiral staircase was already revealed, therefore she walked in.

She knocked on the door out of politeness, as it was slightly ajar. She saw who was there. She froze as he turned around and looked at her..._Oh no...Why did he come?_

"Hermione." At least he had been practicing her name, he could somewhat say it right. "Hello, I took a break from the season to come see you. How haff you been since..." He looked down slightly, not wanting to see her face. She could tell that he was sad. And somehow it didn't make her feel good at seeing him. It actually made her feel bad, worse than she had felt in a long time. "Herm-own-ninny...Herm-own-ny." She saw him correct his mistake with a bit of effort. "I haff not been the same since your letter...I knew Potter...would see you as you really are...perfect..." He broke off and Hermione saw he looked tired, like he hadn't slept well. Her eyes instantly became very sad as she saw him standing there haughty and surly as usual, yet he had the aura of a lost child.

"Oh Viktor...I am sorry...you don't know how much it hurts me to see you, here...like this..."

"I know it can't hurt as much as I am hurting...Vell I realize that you von't come back...ever...but tell me did you leave me because Potter asked you out...Oh Hermione, ve vere great together, I love you, more than you can imagine." He was making Hermione feel worse than ever. When she had broken up with him in that letter, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to or not...It was that they never got to see each other. And Hermione had no one to love her, the way Viktor did, that made her want someone close.

He had been holding in and finally a tear made its way down his cheek fast; he didn't bother to brush it away, but merely continued, "I guess you vere too great for me to deserve—."

"No! Don't say that. Viktor you are one of the greatest men I've ever known. Even for someone of your social status, you are humble and sweet. You don't need me. If anything," she sadly grinned, "I'm not good enough for you..." He shook his head. Hermione had no idea how much he really did love her.

He took her thin wrists and held them firmly in his coarse hands, but not in a way that hurt her, "Hermione, give me von chance. I promise that it vill vork out. I vill move here, in Hogsmeade and ve can see each other during your trips there, and perhaps the veekends, if Dumbledore permits—." There was a tone of desperation in his voice, and she didn't like it...

"No!" She had tears going down her face, she knew that they couldn't get back together, she wasn't sure why. The way things were going with Harry, perhaps it was better to go back to Krum, but something told her that it was a bad idea, that she would regret it later.

Hermione weakly shook her head and he held her hands tighter; scratching her skin beneath. "Please! Herm-own-ny I promise that you von't regret it...You said I vas great...I vant to be great vith you, only you. Hermione I've _never _known anyone like you; perfect in every vay, inside and out...My brilliant Hermione don't leave me again..." His dark eyes were sparkly with the sad mystery that they always held. Maybe it was because he was a celebrity, a rich well known Quidditch player. Maybe that was why he had never known any other decent girl like her. But Hermione couldn't be with him, selfish as it sounds, she had her own happiness to think about, and that wouldn't be with Viktor, no matter how great he was.

Hermione freed herself from his hands. She kept shaking her head, and closed her eyes, letting droplets of tears roll down and ran away from him. She went out the door, and down the stairs as fast as she could, not looking back.

She ran down the corridor and stopped abruptly walking into something hard. "Hermione, Hermione, what's wrong? What happened?" asked a concerned Ron.

Hermione sobbed and was trying to get away when she heard, "Hermione!" This time it was Harry coming from somewhere behind Ron. "What happened, Ron did you do something to her!" He looked at Ron, whose eyes flashed. _How could he think that he would hurt his best friend?_

Hermione ran away from them and didn't stop until she got to her dorm.

Draco had seen her running up the stairs. He was coming from the dungeons. She had been crying. Potter and Weasley had been chasing after her, dodging the students that came across their way. Draco followed her with his silver eyes until she turned down a corridor and out of his sight. For a few seconds he stood there, pondering what could have upset her so.

Draco, not too keen to go out for fresh air like he had been minutes ago, decided to go back down the dungeons. He needed a place to relax and think...

He knew the perfect spot...

He turned sharply down a corridor to the right. He liked these dungeons. They might have been thought of as dank and dark, but perhaps on the surface theses halls seemed that way. But he had been here for so long, they were home. The corridors he knew. As he turned down another corridor he thought that these walls granted him peace in a way, where he could walk forever.

The thing that sometimes bothered him was the sinister paintings on the wall. They either looked at him like what he was; a Malfoy, or looked at him as if they were all superior to him. Sometimes the looks he received, which wasn't often, made him feel like he was a house-elf, or worse a mudblood...

He didn't linger too much on that. The stupid paintings weren't worth a knut. So he settled on looking at them with his usual sneer and icy eyes.

Finally he came upon what he wanted; a painting of his great uncle, from his mother's side of the family. He took out his wand and tapped it while muttering an incantation under his breath. The painting swung forward, like that of his common room, revealing one of his favorite places at Hogwarts; the Malfoy Room, he walked in.

The Malfoy Room was only used by Malfoys during their time at Hogwarts. It was used by his mother and father and many other generations before them. Now Draco occupied it.

He entered the room and saw that it was as perfect as it had been the last time he had been in there. It was decorated in Slytherin colors, of course, and he sprawled himself on the big four-poster bed and he stared out at the ceiling in front of him.

He let out a breath and focused on the reason he had come here in the first place; _Hermione_. He remembered that one time in their third year when she had decked him. He was furious. He had come to this very room to blow off all the steam that had invaded him. He had never been so angry. Not only had a girl hit him. It was the girl that he hated the most; the mudblood.

He laughed softly, reminiscing...

Still why had she been running up the stairs? Had perhaps one of those prats hurt her, or said something? He would have liked to right now be a fly on her wall. Though he would most likely be seeing her crying, he probably would have found out why she was so upset. He wished he could admire her from up close without her knowing. An invisible fly would be good for now.

He closed his eyes. In thought, he never found out when he had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was him thinking, once again, what it was about her that he loved so much? What was it that he could not live without? After all she was quite plain to the naked eye. But his eyes were as keen as those of a poet. Somehow always observing the world around...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10: Get Your Feelings Straig...

well here's my ch 10, hope you guys like it, keep reviewing, whether you like it or not!

**NikolaosDhampir**: thanks for reading this! it means a lot that you took the time to review! and you'll find out if Draco is EVER nice to Hermione, eventually. Thanks a bunch again!

**Sess-lemon-lover**: just keep reading...Thanks!

**deviantone:** thanks for the compliment! here's your update!

**Oro4**: EVERYONE READ HER STORY! thanks for reviewing!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 10: Get Your Feelings Straight

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Draco awoke to realize it was already dinnertime. He had been asleep and had one of the loveliest dreams he had ever had. Obviously Hermione was in it. He had been doing nothing but holding her. She was not crying, but was smiling a radiant smile. Like the one she always wore when she had achieved a perfect score on an exam. They were both completely carefree. They didn't care what Potter, Voldemort, his parents, or anyone else for that matter, thought. They only needed each other's embrace. And it was perfect. As perfect as he could ever be...

Indeed, he didn't yet have the Dark Mark polluting his arm. Yet it was a matter of time when he would be asked to join the ranks of the Dark Lord. He had wanted it before, but soon he came to realize that, that was not what he wanted to do. He was far better than that. Yet he wasn't sure he had much of a choice. He didn't think that he could refuse...

Yet he subconsciously vowed that if Hermione chose him, he would refuse the Dark Mark...no matter what...

But now, he had more important matters occupying his mind: first of all tomorrow his and Cho's plan was finally going to happen. Hermione would accept him and his life would be perfect, if only she said yes. He grudgingly stepped out of his stupor and got up from the bed. It was dinner time, not to mention he had a load of homework that he would have to do before more pressing matters took place.

He stepped out of the Malfoy Room, thinking he might just bring Hermione some time. _Just maybe...if she deserved it..._He had never brought anyone in there, not even when Pansy and he needed a place to shag, badly...And at least in Pansy's case, that was what the broom closets were for...When he didn't have another choice.

He felt slightly refreshed as he walked down the dark corridors, and up to the Great Hall. When he walked in he looked around and saw that Hermione was not there, nor were those friends she had.

_Those friends who continuously used her brilliant intelligence and calming presence...and everything else that was her_. If it was true, and he admitted to himself that it was obvious that Harry and Ron took Hermione for granted every single day of their lives. He very much doubted that they would have made it this far in Hogwarts if it wasn't for her. Perhaps Potter would of, but he was positive that Weasley would have cracked during their first year.

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, of course, and as he silently ate (as usual ignoring the wretched 'friends' he had), he kept his silver eyes on the entrance, just to be sure he didn't miss Hermione walking in. Yet somehow he knew she wouldn't come. She was probably still upset over something. Though what it was, he wasn't sure. If he had to admit it to himself he knew deep, very deep down that Hermione was a very sensitive person. She was easily provoked as well, which was hell if she didn't like you, but could be the sweetest thing if you were madly in love with her. The gods knew that she was just so irresistible when she was angry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione was feeling sad, as it was predicted. Why did he have to come? He only hurt himself more. Viktor was a gentleman and Hermione didn't like seeing him here. They both had to live with the fact that Hermione was not going to take him back. She couldn't. She didn't love him and he knew that.

Dinnertime was about to start and once again Lavender came in the dormitory and asked her if she was going to finally go downstairs and confront Harry and Ron. Hermione just shook her head and said, "Later." Lavender looked sadly at her and sighing she left.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sorry guys, she still doesn't want to come down," said Lavender to Harry and Ron. "Are you sure you didn't do anything to upset her?" She asked them skeptically.

"We already told you no! She didn't say anything she just ran away from us." said Ron.

A million things went through Harry's head. And none of them could be reasons why Hermione was like that. Could she of found out about him and Cho? _No...that can't be it...it can't..._She had been up in her dorm for about twenty minutes now.

Harry and Ron sat at the couch nearest the girls' dormitories and waited to see if she would come down. It was pretty silent except for the loud grumbles of Ron's stomach.

Students from dinner were about to start coming in and as this thought struck Harry, Hermione was making her way down the stairs. She quickly spotted them, and they her. She stood there for a few seconds before walking to them.

There was a somewhat awkward silence within them and Hermione spoke first, she wasn't sure whether they were the right people she should talk this out with. But she didn't really have any other friends, none she could fully trust. So she took her chance, "Erm...do you guys want to go for a walk," she gave them a watery smile and they looked confused, not knowing how she could do that now. _But she's a girl_...Harry and Ron mentally reasoned..._we'll never understand them_...And so they nodded and got up following her out.

"Ron, I think we'll stop at the kitchens," she said once she heard Ron's stomach grumble. Lavender told her that they didn't want to go to dinner. She supposed they would rather see what was up with her than go to dinner. She loved her best friends. They were always there for each other. They always put each other before anything else...

Once they got to the kitchens Ron stuffed his pockets with éclairs in napkins and they thanked Dobby and the rest of the house elves. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left, all eating a roll in there hands after having a somewhat good meal. At least they were no longer hungry.

They walked in silence until they reached an exit, and they went out onto the grounds. The cold evening air hit Hermione's face. She liked the air, it felt cold yet refreshing.

"So, Hermione, are you going to tell us what happened?" asked Ron as they made to sit near the beech tree by the lake. Hermione sat down and rested her back against the tree, while Ron and Harry sat in front of her. She gathered her cloak and held it slightly tight around her body, as it was getting a bit chillier.

"Yes...It was just that...Viktor came earlier..." She didn't look at them, but merely looked down at her knees. Harry had frozen. He didn't expect it to be this. They hadn't heard from Krum in a long time. Ron looked at her with his mouth slightly open. _She couldn't like him anymore. Her and Harry were dating and they were happy_...

"Hermione...er...what happened?" asked Harry and though Hermione noticed that he didn't seem mad, he did seem just a bit uncertain.

"Well...he...wanted us to get back together..." she said as the other two young men hung on her every word. "But I said no...But it was awful...he was so sad, I couldn't do it...I hurt him so much." She let a couple of tears fall down her face, yet did nothing to get them out of the way.

Harry wanted so much to hold her, but he resisted, he felt horrible. She was too much for him; she deserved everything good in the world. And somehow Harry couldn't bring himself to touch her. He was so inferior that it hurt him to look at her, but once another tear went down her eye, he got rid of his feelings and closed his arms around her lithe body. He loved the feeling it brought him. He really did love her...then why had he fallen and broken down when Cho came to him...

Ron saw the both of them and though Hermione seemed very sad, he couldn't help but think that they really did complete each other. But he had no idea the true struggles they were both facing individually.

"Hermione it's ok. It's better to go through the pain now, than have to hang on to hope and have the truth fall down on you brutally...It was for the best, for him, and you." said Ron as he rubbed her arm smoothly. They all knew that it was the truth.

Hermione gave them a small, sad smile. Then there was a brief comfortable smile before she sighed and said, "you're right, Ron. It's for the best that I do it now...Still..." She couldn't say anymore, but sniffed and all three of them got up and left.

The worst, or so it seemed for now, had passed. Hermione truly had great friends, and she hoped that it would never end...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11: Maybe Monday

**theshadow369**: ok well I'd like to say that Vikto coming to see Hermione isn't that big of a deal, compared to what Harry has done, so for him it's taking much longer because it's something that can ruin their friendship and their love, so it's quite hard, hedoesn't have the heart to do it. not yet anyway. THANKS for reviewing, i really appreciate it.

**Black's Phoenix**: not to be mean, but R U CRAZY! i'm just kidding, i've just never met someone who actually liked Cho and Harry together. But I THANK you for taking the time to review!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 11: Maybe Monday

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Feel the wind. Hermione awoke to see a windy morning greeting her along with a pouring rain. The dull grey clouds prohibited the sun from giving them any sunshine.

Monday was going to be a dull, perhaps depressing day, ahh yes, she could feel it working its magic already.

Once she was done getting dressed, she moved to put on her shoes. She sat on her four-poster bed, and the Maryjanes in her hands, that's when she remembered that today was going to be far from dull...In fact it would be the exact opposite, since today she was supposed to go to the Forbidden Forest with Malfoy. Damn, she didn't want to, but oh well, she preferred that over failing in Potions. As this assignment would fail them if they didn't finish it.

The morning went by as expected on a Monday. Yes boring was the word...It all seemed normal until Malfoy went up to Hermione after lunch as she was heading for Arithmancy. She was alone since this was the only class she didn't have with her friends, because it was too hard. But anyone had to admit that Arithmancy was the superior version of Divination, as it was extremely hard to decipher the future using numbers.

"Granger, don't forget that tonight you have to be—."

"Yeah, yeah I know Malfoy at 7:30 pm. By the Quidditch Field entrance, I know, I got it. Now excuse me, I have to go to class." She said irritably. She was about to be late, she had to go.

"I just came to remind you." Shouted Draco at her back, because Hermione was already walking away. He noticed her tone and haughty demeanor. He cursed under his breath, at her quickly dismissal. He glared at her back and then left to Charms.

He passed the corridors and heard the rumblings of thunder, he glanced at the windows and saw the pounding rain. He hoped that it would clear off before 7:30 pm...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry, Hermione, and Ron met for Transfiguration and it was a fun class, at least for Hermione, who got to transform her needle into an otter. It was pretty hard work making something big from something so small. Only one more girl from the class did it, a Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall awarded them both 15 points. Harry and Ron got there needles half way there, so they were pretty happy about being in the small portion of the class who was able to show a prominent change in their needles.

Once Transfiguration was over the trio had Potions, the last class of the day. When they got to the classroom the door was shut, which meant that Snape had yet to arrived.

"Can't wait till this day is over." Ron muttered. "Hey, Harry we got Quidditch practice after dinner tonight."

"Yeah, I know Ron. Just hope this weather clears up." Responded Harry, and the weather was in fact not as bad as it was in the morning, at least it was no longer raining, but the wind remained heavy.

Just then the door flung open and the students walked into the classroom. Snape was not there yet, but this was something they were used to. So they went to their seats, Harry, Ron, and Hermione going to the back as usual.

"Settle down." Said Snape in his soft drawl as he came walking in. And as usual there was no need to say 'settle down,' as anyone could feel his presence and it immediately made them be quiet.

As Snape went to his desk, he turned around to face them, "I hope you all are working on your assignment, you know you will not get any class time to work on it, except for one day next week where you will work on the actual brewing of the potion. The paper must be five rolls of parchment long and is due the same day as your potion...Now with today's assignment..." he turned to the black chalkboard and rapped it with his wand; instantly instructions began to appear. "Follow all the directions." He said looking particularly hard at Neville, who gulped, and was slightly sweating. He said nothing more; apparently he was under the impressions that sixth years were smart enough to not need any further guidance.

Wow was Potions hard! It's hard all the time, but Snape just doesn't understand the teenage mind. This Potion was as complicated as the Poly Juice Potion, except it could be brewed within one hour exactly.

"I'm starving!" Said Ron when they came out of Snape's class. "Man, Snape does over do it, doesn't he?"

"Yeah...almost noone finished the potion," said Harry as they sat themselves at dinner. "...Poor Neville..."

Hermione was feeling even more apprehensive with each minute that passed. In a few minutes dinner would be over and she would have to go to the Forest with Malfoy...

They finished eating at about twenty minutes after seven, and after Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to the common room. Harry and Ron left their bags in their dormitory and went down to the Quidditch pitch. They bid Hermione goodbye and she went up to find Crookshanks; she hadn't fed him yet, though not like she needed to, he was smart enough to feed himself, still Hermione made sure he got something good to eat.

Up in her dorm tower, she slowly walked to the window. It wasn't raining anymore, thank the gods, but like before it was still windy.

Hermione looked in the mirror, and she looked fine. She was glad that she had never told Harry or Ron what she would be up to tonight, it would be pretty stupid. It was only for the roots, and she'd quickly come back, maybe even stick around and watch their practice once she got out of the Forest.

She looked at her watch and she had exactly seven minutes until she had to meet Malfoy. Thinking it was just about time to leave, she did.

As she got out of the portrait hole, she put on her cloak carelessly.

Once she got to the opening that led to the Quidditch pitch, she looked around to see if Malfoy was anywhere around. She stepped out into the grass, and a voice behind her said, "you're late." It was the drawling coldness of Malfoy.

"I'm not late." Said Hermione indignantly.

"Yes you are, it's passed 7:30." He corrected her casually.

"You know Malfoy, I can go find the roots alone. You don't have to come." But for all the answer she got, she might as well said nothing because he was already walking into the Forest. As he walked he turned his head over his shoulder and said mockingly, "I cannot let a lady go in there and face the unknown alone can't I?" He smirked and kept walking.

Hermione irritably shook her head, but followed him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry!" Cho whispered as she saw Harry going towards the pitch for practice. Thank God Ron had already left to the locker room.

_Oh no..._What could she want now?...Harry didn't know, but he had a shrewd idea.

He went to where she was just behind a tree leading into the Forbidden Forest.

"Cho I can't talk now; I've got practice," he informed her, but it looked like she didn't care, for she pulled him in and close to her. Harry tried to protest, but it was futile, she just didn't care, nor listened. She started to undo her blouse and undid Harry's as well quickly, he didn't want to do this again, not to Hermione , so he yanked himself free from her and said very firmly, "Cho, I cannot do this again. I have to go _now_. I've got practice..." And with that he walked away from her..._Oh no you don't_!

She jumped on his back and it made him turn back to her. She forcefully planted her lips on his mouth, and did not let go of him. Harry was slightly swaying his arms, trying to get her off. She pushed Harry down and onto the dirty floor of the Forest.

He heard something sniffing, or shuffling about, and Cho began to giggle. When he moved his head towards where he heard the noise, what he saw made him freeze, it was the last thing he expected, but not only that, it was the last thing he wanted to see while in this situation...

It made his heart leap and jolt, very uncomfortably...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione followed Malfoy in the Forest. She noticed that he didn't want to actually go deep into the forest, in fact he only went about ten feet in.

"Malfoy, I don't think we'll find the poisoned flowers here, I think we actually have to go in there, a bit further." She said pointing into the darkness of the Forest.

"Granger, calm down. Look, Goyle already told me where the flowers are, ok, so just follow me." He answered her. Hermione narrowed her eyes, suspiciously, she doubted that Goyle would come in here, and if he had, wouldn't of Ron told her, since Goyle and him were partners...

She gave her head a light shake and kept walking alongside Draco.

Up ahead she heard some murmuring. She looked up at Draco and noticed he had a light sneer on his face. Then she heard the murmuring again, it got louder, and too soon, she realized that a voice spoke, a voice that sounded like..._Harry_?...

She went ahead of Draco..._Why would Harry be here_, _didn't he have practice_?...She moved some branches that obscured the pathway.

It was a terrible sight...

She froze, her breath was suddenly stuck somewhere in her throat. Draco arrived to the scene, and stopped behind Hermione; looking at them, he was smirking.

She was giggling...on top of Harry, and it seemed that he was doing nothing to get away from her.

Somehow Hermione got her breath back, a couple tears left her eyes, and the watery drops went down her snowy white cheeks smoothly...

Harry heard a sniff and looked up at Hermione, who was only a couple yards away, instantly he pushed Cho off of him, as though to make it look like she was never on him..._Too late_...

Hermione was there, Draco in back of her. She closed her eyes briefly and more tears came down. It was like time had suddenly froze...

Her eyes, watered, her soul looked completely broken...Harry couldn't stand to look at her that way. He quickly got up, but Hermione had quickly turned away and walked into Draco. Draco looked at her, and in his eyes he told her to not runaway, to face him...

She had no where to turn to, time had frozen, it seemed like an eternity, but it was really an instant. She turned around and her eyes watered some more. Harry went to her, he looked horrified at what was happening.

"Hermione, Hermione!" He was saying, she had had enough, she wanted to get out of there. The air was suffocating and she felt faint. If only she could get out of there.

He was trying to get a hold of her, while she was wrenching herself free of his hold, and the other two were standing there watching. Cho had a mad gleam in her eye. Draco watched, his face was impassive.

"Hermione _please _let me explain!" Harry cried. Typical line, not to mention the most cliche at a time like this. Hermione did not want to listen.

"Harry how...could you...you did this to me, _why_?" She asked him in a quavering voice. Was she not good enough for the fabulous _Harry Potter_. He was making her feel like crap with every second that passed. And what was worse, those other two were there, just standing, watching...

"Hermione, Hermione." Was that all he could say, her name. "Please Hermione don't cry." Her name sounded so disgusting when he said it. Hermione's brain had shut down. She didn't know what to think or do...

"No! No I...can't...won't..." she trailed off and then blurted out, "Harry _how _could you do this to me. Harry you're _breaking _my heart!" It was true, the second he decided to do this to her, he broke her apart.

Something flashed through Harry's eyes. But what it was, was hard to decipher. And Hermione was hardly in the mood. _It was true. _He had broken her heart, she had so willingly given it to him, and he shattered it...completely...like a million little crystals hitting a cold, hard, cementfloor.

Harry was about to speak, but before he did she turned around as fast as she could, and got out of there. Harry watched her fleeting form, until it disappeared in the trees. He froze, hardly able to breathe. He felt numb, it was like that for a few seconds, until he felt someone hold his arm firmly, he slowly turned around and faced Cho; her sight wasn't exactly what he wanted to see.

She looked at him, studying his face, then she spoke, "Harry let her runaway, we don't need her, she just ruins things, _we _don't need her." Her tone was hard and firm. Harry weakly shook his head, not believing at all what she was saying. He did _need _her, he _really _did. She was the one person he loved, the one person who loved him...for him. She was his saving grace...

_Oh gods, it can't be possible! It can't!_

But it was true everything that had just happened was true. He couldn't take it back...

He looked at Cho, hard. His eyes flashed again, but Cho knew what it was this time; anger. "Cho I want nothing to do with you! Do you understand!" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "I LOVE Hermione, not you!" And as hard as that sounded right in front of her face, he kept going, "understand this once and for all. You mean nothing to me, I _only _love Hermione! I will try to fix everything. And I don't want you there." But that was his problem, he always tried to fix everything, but the fact was that he couldn't, not everything.

"No! Harry I will not just get out of the way, not after we had sex together. You will belong to me and soon you will see that it is _me _you love _not _her." Her voice was like pure venom spitting out. _Damn_! She wouldn't leave him alone. They did have sex together, twice. _So, that doesn't mean anything! It won't get in the way!_ It's not like he had been in a right mind state when it happened. He would try to get everything right again...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ron! I need to talk to you—." Harry shouted as he threw open the doors of the locker room.

"There you are Harry! Where the hell have you been!" Said a very angry Ron. That's exactly where I went, hell and back. "We had to cancel the practice because you—."

"Not _now _Ron! I've got to talk to you about something, important, about Hermione..." he trailed off...

Ron instantly looked at him with concern. His angry face was gone immediately. "What happened, I thought we left her in the common room." Harry braced himself to tell Ron everything. After a few seconds of contemplating his answer, Ron shouted, "well!"

"Ron, I...sit down." They both went to sit on a bench. Harry looked down at his knees, "Ron, a last week, Tuesday, I met up with Cho, near the Forest...and I...went just to see what she wanted, and remember that I told you that she always looked at me funny..." Ron quickly shook his head, wondering what all this would lead to. He wanted to know what Cho and Hermione had to do with each other, _nothing_, was the right answer...but either way he urged Harry to keep on going.

"Well I _was _going to tell her to bugger off and leave me alone, but then..." He trailed of again.

"What? What do you mean you _were _going to tell her? What happened?" Somehow Ron knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"I never meant to do any of it...I had sex with her..." Harry once again looked at his knees. Ron didn't say anything for a few seconds, then he got up from the bench, and said, "you told Hermione? Harry how could you betray her! She's our best friend! She's the best person we've ever known, and you did something like this to her! How could you!" He was shouting at Harry. Harry wondered the same thing; how could he do something like _this_?

"Wait...there's more." He said softly. Ron stopped ranting and looked at him, incredulously. Harry continued, "I never told Hermione, but now there is no need..."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked slowly.

"I was on my way here and she came to me from the trees, Cho, near the Forest. And she jumped on me, and threw me on the floor, I didn't get her off me...and then Hermione showed up from the behind the trees...and I looked at her...and...oh what have I done..." Harry buried his face in his hands, and felt a sudden urge to cry...

"Harry! You know what, that is fucked up mate!" Ron looked down at Harry with a mix of pity and disgust.

"Don't make me feel worse," Harry muttered.

"Feel worse? Harry you shouldn't be feeling at all, you should be _thinking _about _her_. You should have been thinking from the start..." He shouted at Harry, who still had his head in his hands. "Then maybe none of this would of happened..." he muttered.

"I _know _it's my fault, I'm so stupid!" Harry got up and kicked the bench. "How could I do this to her..."

"Sorry Harry, but it is your damn fault. Now, as usual, we have to find a way to fix it...That's why you've been so distant with her...Do you know where she is?"

Harry was thinking the same thing, "she ran away from me, and she was heading out of the Forest so, I think she might of gone to the common room, or the Astronomy Tower...the library...who knows..." They were heading out of the locker room and into the sun setting outside.

"Well I think she might of most likely gone to her room, maybe we should just wait till tomorrow? Let her cool off?"

Harry wanted to see her at that moment, but thought that Hermione would much rather swim with the squid in the freezing lake, before talking to him...

Harry shrugged...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

please review.


	12. Chapter 12: The Devil Isn't Himself?

Reviewers:

**NikolaosDhampir:** Well i think you'll just have to keep on reading to know that. THANKS!

**Crazy4Cocopuffs:** Wow! Stuck between three choices, (according to you) poor Hermione, just keep reading i'm very glad you reviewed! THANKS!

**Oro4:** Hello faithful Oro4! Flame!I know you'll keep reading even if I suck. THANK YOU SO MUCH!..._Ahem..._still waiting for third chap! LOL! Update soon!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 12:The Devil Isn't Himself?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione ran, crying, and damned her legs, for not running faster, she was about to get out of this goddamn Forest when something closed in on her. She tried to break free, but Draco held her tight.

_Oh no, it can't be him, not now..._

Again she tried to break free, she was struggling and crying harder and faster than ever. She really didn't want him to see her like that...She could see it now, Malfoy gloating over her misery...She highly suspected that he would tell all the Slytherins and they would all make her life living hell.

Slowly, as she grew tired of struggling, he took her and held her closely, Hermione didn't even mind that it was Malfoy. In fact, she hardly realized.

Malfoy was leading her into the Forest, deeper in...she didn't notice it, but stared at her feet, as he gently coaxed her in.

Soon all that was heard were her occasional sniffs. Draco patiently waited for her to finish her crying. He motioned her to sit on a tree stump, while he sat on a large log.

Hermione looked at her feet, vaguely hoping that the wind rustles would just go away. Everything was sinking in. Her beloved Harry had _betrayed _her, and it seemed impossible to forget it, in fact she was sure it was impossible to forget.

"Gran – Hermione..." he hesitated for a bit, it seemed. He cleared his throat slightly, and went on not exactly knowing what to say, "Hermione, I know it was awful to see that back there, but better to open your eyes now than later." Wow, was he making her feel better...

Hermione looked at him, tear stricken, bowed her head once more, and weakly shook her head once.

Draco felt a pang in his heart...did he _have _a heart?...Of course, otherwise he wouldn't 'love' Hermione. But did he really love her as much as he thought?

"Hermione, look at me," Hermione lifted her face up to meet his icy greys and Draco had the urge to look away, but didn't. The look in her eyes gave him another pang, and he didn't like it at all. It sunk in him that it was his and Cho's fault that Hermione and Harry were in this situation. This was supposed to work out to their benefit, then why didn't it feel like it?

Well actually, analyzing this a bit further, it was not just his and Cho's fault, it was also Potter's. No one told him to fuck Cho, but he did anyway. Hermione was the only innocent one here. She really didn't deserve so much pain. Draco was sure she would much rather have the Cruciatus performed on her for hours before believing or seeing Harry and Cho together that way.

"You don't know how I feel Malfoy." She said slowly as she looked in his eyes. It made Draco feel like she was reading his soul. This time he did look away. "Don't even try to...Just go look for the roots." Her voice seemed to have no life left in it, none of the usual conviction she had was found. The conviction that held Draco in a trance whenever he'd hear her voice. It was all gone.

Suddenly more tears went down her face. Draco took her in his arms and patted her back softly. Hermione suddenly laughed. It took Draco by surprise, he let go of her and looked at her.

"Sorry Malfoy...I half expected you to laugh at me, at what happened...I expected you to gloat about it, forever. I seem to be wrong," she whispered, looking at him in the eyes.

Draco grinned and decided that it was now or never. "I couldn't make fun of you, not even now...You know why?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Hermione, you've changed. I somehow see it..." Damn! He hesitated in saying what he meant, and said nothing more.

"I can't believe it...what I saw, I never would of thought it...at all..." Her voice killed his heart, it was painful to hear it so empty.

All of a sudden there was rain pouring down. It looks like it wanted to visit once more. Powerful rain and wind, great, all she needed. It certainly reflected how she felt. She put her head down once more.

"We should go back, I'll come back and look for the roots some other day," said Draco, as he got up from the log. Hermione lifted her head up and looked at him. He stretched out his hand motioning for Hermione to take it. She looked at it for a few moments, then decided to take it.

"Bloody rain," she muttered under her breath. Malfoy looked at her; his expression was almost sad.

The rain was soaking her hair and robes. They pasted to her skin. It was an uncomfortable feeling. _How the hell did all this come to be!..._

"Malfoy, please understand, that I don't want to go back to Gryffindor Tower for now." They both stopped in their tracks and Hermione went on, "can we just go find the roots right now, I don't care that it's raining." She added as an afterthought. Draco looked at her, not really believing she would want to do this right now.

"What ever floats your boat," he muttered.

They walked around the Forest, not too deep in, and looked for the roots. They were both extremely wet. Draco would shake his head, to make sure that the water wouldn't paste his hair down on his scalp. Hermione didn't care, she went on. They both lit their wands when it was getting slightly darker.

"Hey Hermione! I found a patch, come over here!" Draco said loudly so she would here him.

"Great," Hermione said apathetically. Draco showed her the roots and as Hermione was bending down to fetch them, he roughly pulled her from the robes and pushed her down to the floor.

"Are you stupid or what Granger!" Hermione instantly got up and stared at him indignantly. "These are _Avastrus _flowers Hermione, hence 'the _poisoned _flower.'"

_Shit_! She had somehow forgotten that extremely important tidbit. Her mind somehow shunned it out. _Where is your head!...Don't think about that..._

"You touch these with your bare hands, and they'll have to be amputated immediately if you don't want to die." And somehow, Hermione without arms, would not be needed.

"Sorry," she sighed, meanwhile Draco had taken out his dragon hide gloves. Hermione could tell that they had been very expensive. Malfoy bent over and removed a single root from the small flower patch.

"There that's all we need." He put the silvery root in a small glass jar, and put it in his robe pocket. He then carefully removed his gloves and placed them on the opposite pocket of his robes as well.

After that they headed towards Hogwarts. When they were almost out of the Forest Hermione stopped abruptly and turned to Draco, and she flung her arms around him, vaguely thinking that that was most unlike her. What if he hexed her right then and there? Point was, she didn't care. She wanted to thank him for holding her earlier and not making fun of her and what happened.

"Draco, thank you..." She sniffed and let go of him. Draco was shocked at her act, but didn't quite show it. And as they locked eyes he felt a strange, unfamiliar warmth heat his coldness, they melted his eyes from the usual iciness to something different, something he knew he shouldn't be, something he should not let happen. But then right there, he did the only thing that seemed right, he planted his lips over hers. He straddled her with his arms. Wrapping her waist and back against him. Feeling her warm lithe body so close to him. She squirmed under him and was trying to move her arms, but he held her tightly. He didn't care he was being rough, he just wanted to feel her intensity. But Hermione kept on fighting, and coming back to reality Draco let go of her. She was breathing rapidly and her eyes were bright and watery. She wiped her mouth with her hand.

She stood there, her eyes boring into his. He couldn't stand the deafening silence, and in a low hearty voice he uttered two words he had never said before, to anyone, "I'm sorry." With that he turned around and left without a fleeting look back.

Hermione stood there shocked at first..._oh my God_...

It was well over midnight now. She stood there for a few minutes, thinking all the weird (to say the least) things that had happened in an evening: She had gone into the Forbidden Forest with Malfoy, she had caught Harry and Cho red-handed, she almost lost her arms with the poisoned flowers, Malfoy had actually been nice, and to top it off, he wasn't just nice to her, he kissed her too...

_What has gotten into you Malfoy!_...He argued with himself, as he ran down the dungeon corridors... _I need to think_...He had ran away from Hermione like a bloody coward. Said words that _no _Malfoy should ever say. And he didn't say 'sorry' to just anybody, he said it to a mudblood..._But was she just a mudblood now? _He didn't think so.

Without realizing it, he came to be in front of the portrait of his Great Uncle. He muttered the password and entered the Malfoy Room.

_I need to think..._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
_**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Your Every Color

To my reviewers:

**Kichou**: they are kind of stupid aren't they. THANKS 4 REVIEWING!

**I-Lurve-Harry**: thanks for LURVING my story!

**deviantone:** i know what you mean, i feel the same way, but if i can help it then she obviously will! thank you a BUNCH!

**Oro4**: i can't wait till your back, i'm gonna miss your reviews! i LOVE YOU Oro4! and i'm working on that!

**boredaurorchick**: YOU'RE BACK! i thougth you stopped reading or something. (i was like 'am i that bad') LOL. THANKS FOR STILL REVIEWING!

on with the story!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Chapter 13: Your Every Color

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione made her way to Gryffindor Tower and outside of the Fat Lady's portrait, she looked at her wrist watch and it was close to almost being 12: 30 at night. She hoped no one was in the common room...

The Portrait swung forwards and she quietly entered. Looking about the common room, she spotted no one and sighed in relief. She was very glad no one was down here at the moment. She quietly crept up the girls' staircase and into her dorm. The soft snores of her roommates told her that they were all sleeping...

>>>>>>

Harry laid in his four-poster bed, thinking of everything that had happened. He wished he could just for once stop thinking, not feel. But being _Harry Potter_, that was impossible.

He had ruined it. He loved Hermione, he knew it. Then why did he have to be such a bastard and do what he did? He didn't even have a Time Turner to take it all back. He doubted he could get one.

He could hear Ron and Neville snoring; they were the loudest. He looked at his watch and it was 5 am. He slept about a total of two hours this night. He couldn't sleep. He wouldn't sleep through this. He had to think of a way to get Hermione back, and about everything that went through his head sounded like a wrong idea, or it wouldn't work. He knew Hermione and she wasn't a quick forgive. He had hurt her feelings so much. And he couldn't believe himself. He berated himself for thinking that he would not get caught. Vaguely he thought that was one of the reasons why he did what he did.

This was getting ludicrous, he got up from bed, and went down the stairs to the common room. His problems wouldn't solve if he just laid in bed. He had to do _something_.

He sat at a desk near the now extinguished fire, which sprung back to life when it felt his presence. He opened his bag, which he had left at the couch, and took out a quill and piece of parchment.

Once he finished writing all his feelings, he slipped the parchment into a book bag. Feeling slightly better he went back up the boys' staircase and getting to his cold bed, he slipped in it...

>>>>>>>>>

The next morning wasn't too cheery, hopefully it contradicted to the day's events. Harry was certainly hoping so.

"Wow...Harry you look like you didn't get any sleep at all," said Ron once he got a look at Harry as the boys were getting ready for breakfast. "You look really tired." Harry was tired, his mind felt weirdly soft. Like it was a horrible something turning into something you don't have to worry about anymore. Maybe everything was, after all, going to be alright. It was a weird feeling. "Let's go down to breakfast..."

As they walked into the common room, Harry half wished he could see Hermione, and half wished to disappear once he did. But getting just one moment with her, would be worth a lifetime. Her touch was like the touch of angels to him. Just one look at her and he was safely locked in. It dawned on him, as it did last night, that he couldn't live without her. It would be an agony. Not right.

Luckily, or maybe not, they didn't meet her on their way to breakfast. Ron asked Padma, down a corridor, if they had seen her. Padma said that she had already been at breakfast, and didn't know where else she could be.

>>>>>>>>>

"It was my fault! I was the fool for thinking that we would work out! It tarnished our friendship. I knew it would from the moment I said yes!...But I felt like I had to, something told me to...I do have feelings for him still, I _do _love him, can you believe that?" Hermione laughed softly at herself. She was standing, and staring at her was Draco sitting on a bench on a secluded area of a courtyard. Draco listened to her talk, thinking over what she had said. _How could she still love him_! It was an impossible task for him to decipher. Of course no one would ever do that to a _Malfoy_, but if someone ever _did _betray him with someone else, both persons would be in serious pain right now. He would easily become heartless, merciless.

When Hermione had quickly finished her breakfast, she didn't want to run into Ron or Harry, knowing Ron would side with Harry. And Harry would...who knows?...So she left the Great Hall quickly and Draco had also finished eating, so he met up with her and asked if she was doing fine. Somehow they now found themselves together at this courtyard, Hermione pouring her heart out about Harry and Draco patiently listening and waiting for her to be done...Talk about the unlikeliness of it.

"You know what Granger?...All you need to do is forget about Potter," was Draco's way of trying to 'guide' Hermione. Hermione looked at him, sitting on the bench and shook her head slightly, almost pitying him. She sighed and sat by him.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Said Hermione looking out ahead of her.

"Fine by me," he didn't want to talk about Potter. Couldn't they just snog senseless? That's what Draco wanted anyway.

"Let's talk about you and me, yesterday." Draco's head snapped to her. He really didn't want to talk about the kiss either. He paled with slight embarrassment. Her tone wasn't accusing or bossy in any way, it was a curious sort of tone, yet completely innocent. "Why did you do it?" Both of them could not believe they were having this conversation.

_No words are necessary Hermione! Can't she get that in her head! _"It was..." He didn't know whether to play it like he didn't want her, but that was absurd, he _did _want her, but he didn't want to say it. But he had to do something. She was all he thought about; day and night. "I don't know, I guess I wanted to do it, but...I just don't know Hermione..."

Hermione didn't know what she wanted either, she didn't know what she wanted from him. She knew she did love Harry. But she wasn't sure what to expect from a not-so-cold Malfoy. This was all slowly becoming different. Malfoy was being nice to her. Harry had turned on her..._What to expect_?...

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione was ignoring Harry completely. Obvious, after what he did. Walking down a corridor, heading for Charms, they had both locked eyes. Hermione felt a wave of emotion enveloping her for that brief second and it lasted throughout the class. She thought of nothing else, but what had occurred. She pondered her newfound 'thing' with Malfoy. Hermione never thought that a friendship with Malfoy was possible, but one thing she knew, which was she couldn't love Malfoy...

_AARRGGHHH! __Cho is going to get what she deserves! _Hermione wasn't the type to carry out a vengeance, but Cho would get hers...She was cruel and smiled a synthetic smile at Hermione during breakfast, that made her want to drag her by the hair and go pay Fluffy a visit. _She'd make a nice breakfast... _

During Arithmancy she was able to concentrate better, and she was so into getting Harry out of her mind, that she finished her assignment in class. Then having nothing to do she looked through her book bag, trying to find the Potions book that would help her write the paper for the Potion's assignment. And vaguely thinking that her and Draco should start brewing the potion again, once they added the roots, she came across a folded piece of parchment. Curious as she was, she unfolded it and it wasn't written in her handwriting, it was in someone else's writing. She read it.

_**I Love Your Every Color Hermione,**_

_I can see the red, white and free in you. You light the night up like the moon.  
And underneath your clouds, I see the blue. _

_You're hopeless 'cause you tell the truth. The stars are jealous of your shine.  
If you were mine there's not a thing I wouldn't do. _

_There really isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you, Hermione. Please don't tear this _

_up, read it. _

_You're black and beautiful, yellow, tan. You're white as light and soft as sand.  
With greens and greys for the days. A silver lining on the way._

_You cover everyone just like a morning sun, you turn me into someone I would rather be. _

_You've helped me through the ups and downs, and some more downs. Please give me one _

_chance, just another, I was stupid! I know I was._

_I love your every color. I love your everything. You wear the day around you  
like it's yours to stay around you. Maybe I could stay around you too.  
If that's alright with you._

_You're coffee brown and bubble gum pink. And I think the shade of you is on the brink  
of changing all the ways I see the world. _

_I could drown inside a single drop of all the kinds of things you got, and all the kinds _

_of things I'm not, it might just give me a chance to see from way up where you are  
above the silent stars. Just dancing in the sky. You are as bright as a star, Hermione _

_you're perfect. I love your everything._

_You're better than any rainbow. You're brighter than the sun. You look like my _

_first day of summer when my spring is on the run. You're gold and more gold.  
And you're platinum too with snow toned, copper attitude  
I don't know what I'd do without you. It's pain, agony, when you aren't with me._

_Please come back to me! I love all your different colors. Please forgive me. It's a _

_lot to ask. I know, but just give me ONE chance, just one..._

—_HP_

Hermione took out a piece of parchment which she would answer back in, right when the bell rang, signaling that Arithmancy was over. She sniffed and gathered her books and squashed the letter in her hand. She then proceeded to the Owlery.

There she took out her quill, and sniffing, she hastily wrote,

_A little piece of paper with words written floats on down the street till the wind is gone._

_The memory now is like the words were then, when the paper's crumpled up it can't be _

_perfect again..._

—_HG_

Tears went down her eyes and she quickly motioned for Hedwig to come down from a nest at the top. And shivering slightly she attached her letter to Hedwig. She then took off, delivering the letter to her master.

_It's not going to work_..._not this time_... Hermione had broken up unfairly with Viktor, just to get stabbed in the back. It was a horrible feeling. But she's a fighter, she was going to keep on living, without Harry, she would make it. She didn't need backstabbing friends, better to be alone...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ok guys, wheew! That was a something of a chapter...Well now you can all **REVIEW **and tell me what it is you think.

The lyrics are from Train, (My Private Nation, "Your Every Color") I turned the lyrics into poetic prose, just wanted to give the band credit for that. And what Hermione wrote back to Harry was a little excerpt (tweaked a bit by me) from the lyrics of "forgotten" by Linkin Park. Credit to the awesome band!

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Walk Away

sorry for the delay guys, me and my beta (**XXRoseDawsonXX**)(**check out her one shot! it's** **hilarious!**) had a bit of trouble getting my chapters to each other, so here it is chap 14!

A/N: to all those, oh like, **Oro4, boredaurorchick, kichou, I-Lurve-Harry**, and everyone in between, who want cho, that slut, to get her ass kicked! oh it's coming! believe me!

thanks for reading, and review please!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Chapter 14: Walk Away**

After dinner that night, Draco came to find Hermione as she was going to the library. "Come," he led her away from the doors, "let's go work on our potion, Snape said we can use his classroom tonight." Hermione raised her eyebrows but didn't question it any further.

They walked down a few corridors, and into the dungeons, to Snape's classroom. When they entered, Malfoy went to the front row where he sat and started to get out the ingredients from his book bag. "Bring the cauldron, by the supply cabinet."

Hermione looked over to where he had nodded and when her eyes saw the cauldron she turned around and faced Malfoy again, "are you kidding! That thing is huge. I can't carry it." She complained.

"Where is your _head_! For the smartest witch, you sure are stupid–"

"Malfoy I told you in the beginning, insult me and–"

Draco sighed, "Levitation Charm, Granger." Hermione shook her head. _Where _is _your head_, _Hermione_! _AARRGH_! She quickly muttered the spell and the cauldron stopped swiftly in front of them.

Wheew! After adding all the rightful ingredients, stirring at all the right moments, the potion was ready to go. It only needed to simmer for a bit, but at least they were done with all the more important things.

Hermione put a hand on the table and leaned in, tired and sighing. She had already put her books in her book bag. The potion steam had left her face shining slightly from sweat. Draco looked at her and suddenly felt a hunger for her again. He wanted to drag his lips all over her graceful neck...He could only just imagine what it would feel like...the taste of her sweet skin against his lips..._if only_...

But Hermione quickly turned away and went walking towards the door. Draco knew he probably shouldn't go after her, but after the feeling she had just given him, he had to.

"Gran – Hermione, where are you going?" He asked as she was about to turn the door handle. He heard her sniff, though she didn't turn around to face him. Her back remained rigid. She let go of the doorknob. "Is something the matter?" He asked nervously, not really knowing what to say, or wanting to point out the something was wrong. She sniffed again, and it sounded like she was trying to hold in her breath...

Draco looked away from her back, hopelessly knowing what was the matter with her. She send pangs of hurt and pain straight to his heart. He knew it wasn't acceptable to feel like this, especially for someone like Hermione. But he couldn't help it, it was remarkably different from his ways.

It was a couple moments until she turned around, and the sight that faced him was struck with tears, still making there way down her cheeks. Her face glistened with tears that had already rolled there way down.

"Hermione...don't think about _him_, just forget it..." He said softly. Then his voice turned hard, "you should after what happened. He doesn't deserve anything from you." Hermione bowed her head and shook it.

"It's odd..." she began to talk before falling into a brief silence. "You're civil to me...in times like these...but you're...the same...the rest of the time." She said quietly, not meeting his eyes and still looking down.

"What do you mean?" He said in a low voice.

"Oh Draco, look around you!" Her face was still shining wet as she howled. "This place is what it is because of people like _you_–!"

"What do you mean? People like me? Slytherins?" He said, his face looked furious. This couldn't be leading to anything good...

"Yes Slytherin! Who else makes fun of me and my friends. Of everyone in this school. Who else thinks they are better than everyone else? Why can't the people like you just come down of that stupid cloud they've spent centuries on!" She shouted at his face.

"What the hell does this have to do with Potter cheating on you!" He said in a cold and hard voice. _Wasn't that why she was crying! _He didn't know why he was being mean to her once more after he had felt hurt and pain from her despair. It was incredible how she changed his mood with the speed of light. Not one minute ago he was feeling horrible for her, and now he felt furious.

"Malfoy, we're not talking about Harry, we're talking about _us. _I was feeling horrible about Harry, I still am, but now I'm talking about something completely different. Draco _this _is what I mean. Your hot one minute, cold the next–"

"Don't give me that bullshit Hermione! If you want to tell me something, just say it. Don't play around!" He said looking hard down at her.

"Don't play around!" She fiercely repeated, "Draco I suggest you take your own advice! Tell me why you've decided to be so nice to me! Aren't I just a common _mudblood_, someone people like _you _don't associate with!" She was angry, and Draco just gaped at what she was saying.

Processing what she had said made him want to shout out the truth. But the gods forbid he did. He didn't think he could tell her he loved her.

Hermione didn't know what she wanted to hear from him. She had an idea of what was bothering him. She knew he couldn't figure out his feelings. She could see it in his eyes. He was battling with himself. And as she looked into him Draco felt that similar sensation that she could read his thoughts. He felt a fleeting urgency to run away, but he didn't, instead as naturally as he could he walked away.

Draco never looked back as he went to his Malfoy Room. He started realizing he was there a lot. And every time he did his thoughts were on Hermione. She gave him a lot to think about. Why did he have to love her so! It killed him. He was never this confused. Not ever with a girl. They were always so easy to handle. Besides they always just threw themselves at him.

What was it about her that killed him so. Was it her beautiful haughty laugh. Her attitude. Perhaps her superior intelligence. She wasn't spectacularly beautiful. But she was pretty, perhaps too much so? Nah...

She was just one of the few people who were themselves...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**REVIEW!**

**thank you! to both Megans! You're both awesomely GREAT!**


	15. Chapter 15: I'm Possessive It Isn't Nice

Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! Really I am! So now i gotta add my thanks to my reviewers!

**Kichou**: Cho will get hers in the next chapter, I promise!

**Allorna:** Thank you a lot for reviewing! And about Blaise, well that's just the way i see him, always looking like he's sulking about, and after reading HBP, i know that i kinda had the right idea about him. Thanks for your review again!

**boredaurorchick**: I know how you feel. So "torn between Harry and Draco," that you don't know which to pick. I'm all for Harry-so-fricken-hot-Potter! But i also want Draco-not-so-bad-hot-Malfoy! You'll know what to pick by the time i'm done with this fic! I got all my chaps back from my wonderful beta, so now i'll be posting regularly, like before. (and keep feeling better! and keep writing your story!)

**Oro4**: Hey girlie! Cho will get her ass kicked! No problem! You really think i'd let Cho get away with what she's done without a single punch...:coughs "or kicks, and um, hair pulling, and um black eyes:coughs again: heehee!

**I-Lurve-Harry-and-Ron**: Oh man! Everyone wants Cho to get her ass kicked...gee, I'm starting to feel sorry for her...NOT! (oh, and just for the record, Ron's off shagging Luna!) LOL!

**gabbytheelf **: I know what you mean, even i didn't know how this would end! LOL! THANKS for reading it, i really appreciate it! Thanks for the review!

**xox-lil-hotti-xox**: HOORAY! for a new reader! Thank you for liking my story! Your awesome for reviewing! Again thanks!

>>

Well that was all my wonderful reviewers, and _now on with the next chapter!_

**Chapter 15: I'm Possessive, It Isn't Nice**

That night Draco gave Hermione a lot to think about. She was angry at the way he was. She knew something was going on with him. He didn't want to tell her though, and Hermione hoped it had nothing to do with her. She kind of knew that he had feelings for her, and they weren't the same ones from before. (_That _was obvious.) It wasn't hate, perhaps he was trying to pursue a friendship with her, but then he wouldn't change his mood so often, so what was it? She wished she knew.

One thing she was certain; she could never love him. She loved Harry. Maybe a friendship would be nice, but it could never be love...

>>>

As was usual, she hurried to lunch much faster than she normally did. She had been doing this for a while now, just like at breakfast. She hated running into Harry or Ron. But today Harry decided to hurry to meet Hermione and try to talk to her.

So as Hermione turned corridors, and in turning one more that would lead her to staircase to get to the Great Hall for lunch, she ran into Harry. She quickly tried to walk passed him, but Harry blocked her way. She sighed impatiently.

"Hermione, stop trying to get away from me. I really want to talk to you–"

"We don't always get what we want." She said bitterly, and not looking at him.

"Hermione please. Just spare me a minute, just one." He said looking at her, willing her to accept. Hermione slowly lifted her gaze to meet his eyes, and she saw the evident desperation in his brilliant emerald orbs.

Hermione sighed and nodded once. She was determined not to falter her attitude towards him, no matter what he would say.

"Hermione..." Suddenly he sounded like he didn't know what to say, but either way he decided to continue and just say what came to him from his heart, "I am sorry," he said firmly in a low voice, looking down straight at her. "I can't accept it's over. I never meant anything I did. I know you think that if I loved you so much than, I shouldn't have done what I did...And I can't explain it either, but you're right. I don't know what was going through me at that time, but I know this: I do _not _love Cho. I _know _I love you, and only you...There's so much we can still do as long as you just love me too." He ended looking into her brown eyes hopefully.

"Sometimes sorry is all you can say," she whispered to him, and Harry felt for one fleeting moment that everything would be alright, but her next words tore apart any hope he had. "But that doesn't mean it will help you," and she left him standing there, awkwardly, as she ran down the stairs crying silently, letting teardrops roll down her eyes. She had no intentions of going to the Great Hall anymore, _maybe some fresh air. _

Harry somehow knew this was the coming answer, but at the same time felt that she _really _was going to forgive him. _Why did I have to be so stupid! _He berated himself over and over. He couldn't move his legs from the ground, and looking straight out he could envision Hermione in front of him so clearly; her eyes brimming with unshed tears...He felt a sudden urge to let out a few of his own.

That day Draco decided to skip lunch, he wasn't feeling hungry at all. He retired to his Malfoy Room – skipping Charms, the class he had before lunch – once again thoughts on Hermione...

_Damn! Can't I just tell her I love her! Because I do! Then why do I feel like I can't do it when she's in front of me? It's impossible to say. This just seems a little bit too hard. Damn it! Damn her! _

He should completely drop all pretenses and get out there and tell her the complete truth once and for all. But he was a Malfoy; he had already said he was 'sorry' to her. A Malfoy couldn't descend to the level of declaring love to a _mudblood_. It was just morally wrong!

He smirked as he thought of his family having morals. Maybe telling Hermione that he loved her wasn't so crazy after all. He decided to go find her. This would be the right time. No more debating with himself over and over. He was just going to gather himself up and do it. Then once he had done it he decided that the best thing to handle this afterwards was to just take it slowly with her. Gradually gain all her trust. He knew _that _would be like fighting an uphill battle.

He walked out of his room with a determined expression on his face. He was really going to do it.

When he got to the main floor where the Great Hall was he spotted her on the other side. She was walking fast, her head bowed, and it seemed she was heading out onto the grounds. He quickly followed her, and once out of sight of people heading to lunch, he jogged the rest of the way.

He waited to reach her before talking. He saw her going towards the lake; she kicked a small rock into the water, watching as dark tentacles rose up and pawed the surface of the lake.

"Grang – Hermione," _pathetic Draco, really pathetic, you love her yet you can't seem to always use her first name. _"Hermione I need to talk to you," he said standing beside her. He noticed she didn't answer him and kept her head focused on the ground. "Is something wrong?"

Damn him for always knowing when there was something wrong. "Nah, what did you want to talk about?" she asked in what she hoped would be a casual voice. But come on Hermione, Draco was smart enough to notice the sadness creeping in there.

Draco didn't speak at all for a couple of minutes. Why did he all of a sudden – well not really all of a sudden – start feeling so sad when she wasn't happy? _Was it just something that came packed with love? _He wondered. _It's probably Potter again. _He suddenly felt very angry at the Boy Who Doesn't Die.

But Hermione all of a sudden turned to face him and flung her arms around his shoulders. It was obvious from the brief second he looked at her that she was crying. _Damn Potter! _

"I hate him Draco, I really do!" She cried against his chest and tried to keep her voice even but the quavering was obvious to him.

Well that's it. Draco needed to tell Hermione that Potter was a fucked up arse that should burn in hell! But that's not very sensitive Draco.

"Hermione, forget about him, please," great now he was reduced to _begging_, but if it was necessary than so be it. "Hermione he doesn't deserve you. Just forget it and...and..." he was finding it hard to say this, "and...if you want me to, let me help." Hermione registered what he said and slowly disengaged herself from his arms, except he wouldn't let her go more than half arms length away from him. Hermione looked at him with tear brimmed eyes. Right now was not the right time to say that she hated herself for crying in front of him, for looking so vulnerable. And maybe it was that look that made Draco forget to take it slow and plunge straight for her mouth.

He could feel Hermione squirm in his arms trying to free herself, but he didn't care, what was important to him right now was to taste and savor her sweetness. Nothing else was on his mind, but he was brought back to reality when she stopped struggling and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He sped up his speed and kissed her even harder, not even remembering when she had granted him access to her tongue. He held her close to him; his hands pushing her waist against him. He could taste her tears as they rolled down and touched his lips.

When they stopped kissing they parted their heads a bit, leaving only their foreheads touching as they tried to breathe properly again. Hermione felt Draco's warm breath hitting her face and even for a moment she had forgotten why she had been crying. But it would be futile to accept his earlier offer knowing -- and now fully confirming -- that she really could never love him. It was awkward knowing that a few seconds before they had been in a full lip-lock.

Draco smiled down at Hermione. It was, she noticed, a first true and genuine smile. Not a trace of that usual sneer or smirk in sight.

Draco finally let go of Hermione, feeling high spirited, he got a hold of her hand and led her back to a patch of grass by the trees, where they sat. Draco had never felt that someone truly loved him. Well someone besides his mother. His father hated Draco. Draco was just for show. Lucius had never told his son a single word of love or comfort. It was always his mother there. She was the only one to ever worry about his comfort. She'd always send him a package from home, full of sweets and everything he liked. Draco feeling very content at the moment decided to speak.

"Hermione I want to tell you something." Hermione, not sure of what to do when he sounded so serious, waited to hear the rest of what he was going to say. When he didn't continue talking, and looked out into the lake pensively, she decided to say something.

"Draco, whatever you want to say, just say it. I won't judge or laugh at whatever it is." Draco shifted his gaze to her and looked at her as if asking 'promise?' Therefore she slowly added, "I promise." She did look sincere. And she was.

"Hermione, I want to tell you that all this time...that I've been getting to know you much better, well...what I'm trying to say is that all this time, that's turned into something else and I want you to know that what I feel is something strong...as strong as the kiss we just shared." Hermione looked at him, her face impossible for Draco to see emotions in. She had no reaction whatsoever.

This wasn't what Hermione expected...He didn't exactly make sense in the beginning, but soon enough she got the message. She kept her silence and Draco, already apprehensive about her answer, was really beginning to get nervous. She didn't say anything but looked into his eyes. They were a shy grey; oozing insecurity. "Hermione I love you." There he said it! He uttered words he'd _never _thought he'd say to a muggleborn, especially her. What was this world coming to...?

"Oh...Draco..." Wow, she really didn't know how to react. She knew she couldn't lie to him. And already Draco had a bad feeling about this. She spoke softly, as if her voice could soothe him away. "I...don't know...Draco, I want to be honest with you...You are a good friend, I never expected you to act this way towards me, but..." there was always a 'but'...Draco sighed and looked into the lake again, awaiting his doom. "I can't...like you that way...I don't," make it worse Granger by repeating it in a worse way. "But _please_, can you still be my friend. I'm sorry. I really am. I wish I could love you the way you do." She added trying to keep his friendship. But all that changed when he abruptly got up and began to walk away. Then he stopped and turned to look at her; Hermione had gotten up too.

And before she could say anything he began to talk. "So, that kiss...it meant nothing!" He shouted at her face. _Damn bitch! _Hermione was about to respond, but the plain, cold hurt in his voice made her wince slightly. This was not the way things were supposed to go. His face screwed up in anger. "Then tell me why this hurts so much!" He shouted to her, and when Hermione didn't answer he went on, "you know what Granger! To hell with you and you're friends! Go run after Potter and beg him to take you back if you're so upset about him that you have to resort to _me _in the worst way to forget your little heartache!" _How dare she use him, kiss him, and then say he means nothing to her! And then be so hypocritical as to _actually _want a friendship with him!_ His words tumbled over each other as he tried to get them out quickly. He began to walk away again, fast.

Hermione jogged to get to him again. She shouted at his back, "Draco wait...Draco just...Draco don't do this!" she shouted, her voice also held hurt. And she sounded like she wanted to once again cry.

But Draco never looked back. Hermione buried her face into her hands. And trying to not cry, she thought of how truly fucked up her life was.

Draco ran straight to his Malfoy Room and didn't even think about throwing himself on the bed, he just did it. He then got up going to a cabinet; he smirked as he saw how it was always nicely equipped with the finest firewhisky. He brought out a bottle, not caring about the overrated goblet. Straight from the bottle is the best way to numb every feeling.

_I spilled my heart to you, Hermione! REJECTION hurts!... _He sat on the edge of the bed and taking a large swig of the bottle; he clutched onto it, and buried his face in his hands. _Why does this hurt so much!...What am I thinking, I can't live without her! _

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16: Regrets

A/N: **chap you've ALL been waiting for! **aren't u glad it's here. haha!

**Kichou**: ...you should feel sorry for everyone...except Cho, she's getting exactly what she deserves. KILL CHO! KILL CHO!

**XXRoseDawsonXX**: (a.k.a AWESOME BETA) did i not give u a shout out:gasps: soooo sorry meg! i truly am! i could have sworn i did though, but i see i didn't. i'm sorry again! so this is my thanks and shout out to the best beta! thank u for reviewing even though u already know what's gonna happen. THANKS!

**I-Lurve-Harry-and-Ron**: on behalf of ur request, all i can say is that u should watch out for the next chapter!

**Oro4** what's up my great friend! sorry about saying that Ginny can't be in this fic. i'm permanently ANGRY with her, and i just can't put her in this specific fic. though i'd love to do it for that reason. OMG! i would LOVE to be Hermione beating them both up! AAARRGGH! i dont' even have to have a reason to beat Ginny straight into pulp! HATE GINNY! KILL GINNY! KILL GINNY! KILL GINNY! (i gotta say she's perfect in ur fic, oooh i got an idea, have Hermione beat up ginny in your fic! COME ON! i can't do it in mine, but Hermione is so bad ass in yours, u gotta do it!

**Chapter 16: Regrets**

It had been a few days since the day Draco awoke with a well deserved hangover. He hadn't talked to Hermione at all, nor had they worked on their Potion's assignment. Though that didn't bother Draco, he knew Hermione was working on it. _Nothing gets in the way of her studies_, he mused as he saw her eating dinner yesterday alone. Well not really alone, she was sitting with Ginny and one of the redhead's friends.

There were several times in passing when he knew she wanted to talk to him, but Draco knew what was coming if he gave her his time. She'd say that she 'still wanted to be friends'. Fat chance. Draco wanted _all _of her or _nothing _to do with her. Guess he'd just try to forget about her...

But everything was slowly coming undone. Ever since he first laid eyes on Hermione earlier this year, subconsciously he knew it would be the end of many peoples' lives...And it looks like he had started it all.

What was worse was when Cho came to him after dinner yesterday as he was heading towards the Slytherin common room.

"Hey Draco, I haven't seen you around the mudblood too often, come to think of it she's been all alone this whole time. You should really try to get closer to her. I've been trying with Harry, but–"

"He won't give you the time of day. It's only _obvious_," he interrupted bitterly. He hadn't sneered at someone in so long. He remembered it was her coming to him with her 'brilliant plan'. _What a load of bullshit_, he concluded. "Well Chang, I don't want to hear about your boring life. And I want to tell you to drop the charade, as I have. This plan was possibly the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. And I don't give a damn anymore." He began to walk away.

"Malfoy, you can't just leave in the middle of this!" She shouted at his back. "Malfoy! Fine! I'll do this on my own! I don't need you!" He smirked as he heard her groan in frustration. It's not like he cared what happened to those stupid Gryffindors, he thought defiantly. No he didn't care, his mind stated firmly... "I'll get rid of her on my own." She added under her breath, Draco didn't hear it.

>>>

In the week that followed, Draco found himself brewing the potion on his own. He sent a note to Hermione one evening, and told her that the potion was done, as it only just needed to simmer everyday for a week after the poisoned roots were added. Hermione read the note hoping it would just say something else that told her that he somehow forgave her for what had happened. She wished that he could just forget it all and come back to her. Not romantically, but as a friend. That's what she needed now. She didn't need Harry coming to her every few days asking for forgiveness. Sure Ginny was there, but she was mostly occupied with whatever boyfriend she had at the moment.

As the days progressed Hermione found herself studying much more than usual. She'd nit often and give some hats to Dobby and Winky, who sadly still had a lot of butterbeer daily. Hermione would sometimes talk to Winky about her problem, but Winky hardly listened. Hermione found herself in the kitchens very often, not caring that she's a student and shouldn't be there.

When Hermione headed for dinner that night, she ran into Cho. Her face instantly turned to loathe at the sight of Cho, whose face was as unpleasant as hers.

"Hermione," she knew that voice and it was Harry's. They were all outside the Great Hall. Hermione began to walk the few yards to the Great Hall and Harry ran up behind her and took her by an arm —

"Harry, don't touch me!"

"Hermione please, this has gone far enough, just please listen to me–" said Harry forcefully.

"Harry let go of her. Didn't you hear she wants nothing to do with you, _us_." said Cho. Harry turned to her angrily.

"Cho, this has nothing to do with you," he said to Cho in a low and dangerous tone, still not letting go of Hermione. Once he turned to Hermione he added in the same low tone, though this time it was much gentler, "Hermione, I just need to talk to you for a little bit, please." He said, not pausing to let Hermione turn him down, he just led her a few yards away from Cho, not caring if Cho was still there, he just really needed to talk to Hermione again, even for just a second.

"Hermione please just–" Harry started, but Cho didn't give up that easily and before Harry could say what Cho was certain he would say again, she forcefully interrupted.

"Harry, give it up. Just come with me. I'll make your time worth having a girlfriend." She said calmly to Harry's back. Harry didn't turn around, nor let go of Hermione's arms. Not that she was struggling. She, however, did look at Cho. Hermione glared at her; her nostrils gave the tiniest of flares. Cho came dangerously close to them, and added in a soft, seductive tone to Harry behind his ear, "isn't that why you came to see me? I know you don't want a little girl, Harry. I know you need someone mature like me. Someone who's willing to–"

All of a sudden, as Cho was looking at Harry, Hermione's fist collided with Cho's cheek. Cho gave a surprised yelp as she fell backwards with a loud _thump_. Hermione had had enough of this foul bitch! The grotesque tart! Offering herself to Harry right in front of her face! _How dare she!_

Hermione stood there, surprised to actually do what she had wanted to do for _so _long. Harry also gaped at the scene. This was just like when Hermione had decked Malfoy in third year! (Only better!) Cho was at once set on her feet and also aimed for Hermione's face, only Hermione reacted so fast that she moved to the side with quick reflexes she didn't even know she had, and Cho's fist hit the wall.

Hermione moved towards her and wrenched her hair to turn her around, Cho yelped again, and Harry tried to stop them by getting in between, only to be hit squarely in the side of his face, by his right eye, by an angry Hermione. He flinched in surprise and his glasses screwed up at the contact, and in regaining his vision he saw that Cho was rolling on the floor with Hermione and when they stopped Cho was on top of her, her hands wrapped around Hermione's throat.

"You stupid bitch! You think you're going to get away with Harry!" Cho shrieked. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to allow you to keep him! Go with Malfoy you whore!"

Hermione responded by scratching her nails as hard as she could against Cho's wrists, where they held tightly against Hermione's throat. She was gasping for breath until Cho let go of her when her wrists started to bleed from the scratches. Harry quickly moved to get Cho off Hermione. He knew they'd beat each other into pulp if he didn't do something soon. He took Cho from under the arms and pulled her up. Hermione rolled the side as Cho tried to kick her.

Harry looked everywhere for someone in sight to help him stop the fight. He was sure that Hermione would resume to trying to scratch or slap any part of Cho she could reach. His vision fell on Malfoy who was leaning against the wall, watching the fight, his face looking slightly amused. Well, his smirk was in place.

"Malfoy you mind helping a bit!" shouted Harry as Hermione tried to punch Cho, he was trying to get the both of them out of each other's reach, but it wasn't exactly working. He didn't want to ask Malfoy for help, but he couldn't get picky at this moment.

There were sounds of slapping, punching, shrieking, and groaning. Even Harry got his fair share of slaps from both girls. Malfoy quickly moved and pulled Hermione backwards with him, _damn she's really fighting_. Hermione and Cho were similar in size; Cho slightly shorter, but they both looked petite enough to not cause a lot of damage, but that was _quite_ different to what was actually happening.

Draco struggled a bit to restrain Hermione from squirming her way out of his arms and aiming again for Cho. Harry was having equal trouble in holding onto Cho, but she elbowed him in the ribs, where he already had a bruise from the bludger at yesterday's Quidditch practice. Cho was released and ran straight for Hermione where she was trying to get free from Malfoy. Cho pulled Hermione's hair harshly; Hermione yelled furiously and took a hold of Cho's sleek, long hair and pulled it down as hard as she could; Cho whimpered loudly and kicked Hermione in the shin. And Hermione writhed in pain.

"That's enough Chang!" shouted Draco. He stepped in front of Hermione and suddenly pushed Cho to the floor. He abruptly looked dangerous.

Cho got to her feet, "Don't you fucking touch me Malfoy!" She ran to him, but not before Harry had her again.

"What on earth is all this!" shouted an angry, stern voice. They all froze at the sight of a fuming Professor McGonagall. Harry holding onto Cho, whose hair, had been pulled out. Wrists and face was bleeding in several places; Hermione with very disheveled looking hair was now again in front of Draco, who was also cautiously holding onto her again. "Explain yourselves immediately." She shouted, pointing at every single one of them angrily. _Oh shit_... They all remained quiet. "Well!"

"Er, Professor, we're really sorry. We won't do it again–"

"I asked for an explanation, Miss Granger. Not an apology!" McGonagall barked at her.

Again they all hesitated in speaking. "It's my fault Professor." Hermione said at last in the smallest voice she'd ever used. "I...started..."

The Professor, perhaps thinking that she didn't really want to know what had caused the fight decided to deduct points. "20 points from Gryffindor for both of you," she barked looking at Harry then Hermione. "10 points from Ravenclaw," she shouted at Cho. "And 10 points from Slytherin," she yelled at Draco. "Miss Granger, detention tomorrow at 8 pm. in my office!" She barked at Hermione. Hermione bowed her head in shame. _One more thing to occupy my time with, at least... _"You should think about your actions before you do them if you want to keep that badge!" Hermione almost let a tear roll down her face as she thought of having her Prefect badge getting taken away. "Now all who need it, I suggest you go see Madam Pomfrey!" She said tartly, before turning away and stalking off.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

ooh, poor Hermione. oh well, pleasure never comes without a little pain. heehee.

so what did you'll think about Cho getting her ass kicked?

**REVIEW! FOR THIS CHAPTER, YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO!**


	17. Chapter 17: Please, Please Forgive Me!

**Oro4**: You have Ginny's ass kicked, BY HERMIONE! KILL GINNY! KILL GINNY! KILL GINNY! Pumkineers ALL THE WAY! and i must apologize once more, i know it wasn't great. But i'm working on a fic, where i know our wish will come true! tell me what you think about this specific chapter!

**XXRoseDawsonXX**: I'm NOT forgetting another shout out to THE BEST BETA! lol! personally i thought Cho should have gotten a worse kick! that's whay i inserted a little piece here. i didn't write it when you had the chapters, i only wrote that little part today (Aug. 8) tell me what you think about this specific chapter!

**boredaurorchick**: i know what you mean, it's like Cho's given us Umbrige-itis all over again! LOL! looking VERY forward to your second chapter! and i want to explain that McGonagall took 20 points, 10 for Hermione, 10 for Harry. Draco, like Harry, didn't really do anything either, and he got points taken away, too. McGonagall didn't see what happened, so she assumed, everyone looked guilty when they didn't speak, so she was fair and took 10 from everyone. tell me what you think about this specific chapter!

**Kichou**: thanks for following my fic, i also liked the part where Draco pushed Cho down. (otherwise i wouldn't have put it in) i wasn't going to 'cause it's "violence" from a guy to a girl, _but_, Cho deserves it! and Draco wasn't really thinking, not that that would have mattered!

**gabbytheelf :** thanks for thinking it was funny, i thought so too, in a weird way, i had fun writing that part, though not nearly as much as i would have if Hermione would of REALLY kicked Cho's ass! and about Draco throwing a punch at Cho, nothing would have been funnier for that, but read my A/N to Kichou.

**Arwen12323**: thanks for liking it!

**MiSs HoBo09**9: thanks for liking my story! the plot is what i don't really like, it got SO tedius to write, but i guess it makes you readers happy, since everyone told me to not take it off like i had originally planned. again thanks!

**hogwartsboyzrhot**: Hogwarts' boys ARE hot! thanks for the review! (another new reader!) hmm...Cho 'attempting' to do something dangerous to Hermione...will she have _time_?

WOW! many A/N's to write to you reviewers! but thanks, i get more than what i bargain for, with ur reviews i mean.

>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 17: _Forgive Me, Please!_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Dinner was almost over and few people were beginning to come out. All of them looking curiously and stunned at what they thought had happened. Harry let go of Cho instantly. Draco, looking at everyone around them, with a sneer, let go of Hermione, but not before he stole one last glance at her face; sad and angry at the same time. _Hermione Jane Granger never had a detention in her life. _

Cho groaned and stalked off.

But before she got out of reach of the students around the ground floor, a girl, Bianca, Hermione was certain her name was, came up in front of Cho and SMACK! Bianca's clenched fist came into damaging contact with Cho's nose. Hermione's eyes went wide, _well that came out of no where! _Hermione's mouth twitched at the corners. The two boys stared at Bianca in utter disbelief._ Man, Cho's having a really bad day! _(A/N: WHO CARES!)

"_Always _wanted to do that. Man, you should see the way she gloats about you, Potter. No one believes her, except that spotty friend she's got -- Marrietta, I think." Bianca smiled toothly at Hermione, Harry, and Draco. Everyone gaped at her. She laughed a bit, and went back to her friends, but before she got too far another girl shouted something. Harry was positive her name was Grace since they had been Herbology partners before.

"Can we get in line for this, Bianca? I'm sure there are many here who would love to!" said Grace. But Grace wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. She wasn't scared if a teacher saw. A few points taken away is nothing if you get to deck Cho!

"Hey that's a great idea!" Shouted a girl named Megan. Draco turned his head towards her and saw she was the pretty Gryffindor he would have loved to "befriend". If she wasn't a Gryffindor than maybe more. He smirked, and looked at Cho to see what she'd do.

Lukily for Cho, Marietta quickly came to her. Cho looked at her, groaned and stalked off immediately towards the Hospital Wing; Marietta in tow.

Harry didn't let the fight screw up what he had come for. Nevermind the people watching, he quickly took Hermione by the arm and steered her down other corridors. Until they had left the commotion they came to a stop.

"Hermione I still need to talk to you–" at these words Hermione knew what was coming so she turned around and walked away. Harry quickly went after her. "Hermione I promise that this will be the last time. The _last time_." Hermione made no noise. Harry took that as a good sign; _at least she's not walking away. _

He took her hands; he had terribly missed their softness. He, reminiscently, allowed himself a couple seconds to think. This was going to be the _last time _he'd ever ask for forgiveness. He knew it. He knelt down in front of her, not paying attention to the little noise she made.

Hermione's head was spinning. She knew what was coming. And suddenly having him here, on his knees, would make things much worse, more than she could handle. "Hermione please, please, forgive me! I don't deserve you, but I need you! I do! Please forgive me! I can't do anything spectacular to gain back your trust and respect...your love...All I can do is tell you the truth: _I am sorry_!" The desperation in his voice was tearing her apart. She didn't think she could hold in tears any longer. It hurt her to have to turn him down, but she knew that that was what she had to do. He was close to tears himself.

"Harry, I can't. This is something that's very hard to forget...I can't." She couldn't hold back any longer. Tears made their way down her face.

"Please,_ please forgive me _Hermione! _Please_!" His eyes were sparkly with tears. He was holding her hands tightly and looked up at her face like a hopeless child. His eyes, watery, liquid, green pools of sadness.

Hermione wrenched her hands out of his hold and turned away, her back to him, "I _can't _Harry! You betrayed me in the worst way!" She turned around to look at him. "You _destroyed _my trust! You ruined the love I had! It all fell apart, Harry! And no matter what you do! I will never forgive you..."

>>>

_Why must I feel this way! _Draco was laying on his bed. After witnessing what he had, he decided to spend the night in his Malfoy Room.

Sure watching Hermione and Cho go at it earlier had its merits, but following Hermione and Potter made his stomach lurch when he saw how Potter dissolved at the words Hermione was saying. _God damn! The bastard was on his _knees! _And _still _she didn't forgive him! _Then maybe she would never forgive Harry.

Analyzing this further he came to the conclusion that Hermione really couldn't ever forgive infidelity. Draco had resigned to the fact that Hermione would never love him, yet he hadn't even been aware of it. Until now. _'All you need is love', is a lie...Nothing can compare to this agony. Selfishly caused by one woman...One woman can be the destruction of this world...Wish I could sleep this all away..._

He came to the conclusion that he had to do something, something to reverse everything that had been going on. One final act of...cowardice? _Taking it all back like this is the cheap way out_. But something has to be done.

He moved to sit on his desk. He brought out a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dear mum,_

_I'm writing because I wish you to help me. I regret that I have to resort to this _

_final source, but it's extremely important._

_I know you won't question my wish, but I feel you still should know. I shall _

_tell you when I see you, but not now. Please do not tell my father about this,_

_as I am sure he won't approve. _

_I am asking you, with every ounce of the will I possess._

_I need..._

_>_

_>>_

_>>>_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**sorry i guess, for using some of your names without permission, just couldn't help myself!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE, THEY LET ME STAY HEALTHY!**


	18. Chapter 18: Revelation

WOOO HOOO! I got many reviews for chapter 17! You guys have been very good!

Well, another story has come to end from MysteriousDarkSoul...it always makes me sad to end a story...but soo happy to get to post another!

now to my awesome reviewers! (for those who don't review...SHAME ON YOU! you know i've only got 75 reviews out of way over 2850 hits! Do you want me to die? Honestly! Even a few words help!)

**XXRoseDawsonXX**: OMG! You're totally welcome! I just thought that little part would be great for my special friends...lol!

**Jameth**Cliff hanger! so sorry...and thanks for hoping i have a great day. i truly did once i read all these awesome reviews! I always love it when readers tell me they always log on to check if i've updated! It makes me want to melt! i feel loved! and that you guys truly like my fics! Thank you so much!

**Kichou**: I have to say thank you! for keeping up with this story! and for all the times you reviewed! i KNOW that the chapters are short! I'm SORRY! really i am, and even more because this one's even shorter! and you are supposed to feel sorry for harry, for all of them...

**I-Lurve-Harry-and-Ron**: (why did u change ur pen name from I-Lurve-Harry, to what it is now?...sorry...i don't like ron much...) But thank you so much for reviewing, i'm glad you liked that part! i should keep thanking you, 'cause thanks to ur idea i got to kick Cho's ass more!

**Caligirl-HPLVR** (jenn): Hey, that's funny, I'm a cali girl (from LA! baby!) HP lover! (i LOVE harry, lucius, and draco!) and thanks for reviewing every few chapters! (more reviews!) and about ch. 8, thanks! i didn't want to put in too much detail in that specific scene, because, well, i just don't/can't detail out sex between Cho and Harry, (in case you haven't noticed, or just aren't aware, my reviewers and i have a nak for putting Cho through a lot of suffering in these past chapters. many reviewers always chant to me KILL CHO! KILL CHO! and well i always chant back KILL GINNY! KILL GINNY! i've always hated her! and now after HBP i definitely ABHOR her! but my readers are with me!) if you like detail u can read my story, "gleaming," gotta say, Draco's a very bad boy there. are you a Pumkineer at all? H/Hr?

**mikki**: Thank you for loving my story, means a lot!

**boredaurorchick**: Awesome to hear u were ok with the name! AND u never sent me ur chap! i was sad...I was very looking forward to it!

LAST chapter...!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 18: Revelation

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Draco sent his note to his mother and knew she'd answer fast. It was like her to do anything for Draco.

Throughout the day Draco was very aware of Hermione. She looked terribly depressed. Alone. Always in a book even more than usual. Hardly ate. He had hardly ever seen her eager to not respond in class, or to any other taunt a Slytherin made. If he doubted his decision before, well, this made him sure it was the right one.

Sitting in his common room later that day, Draco was trying to concentrate on his homework, obvious thoughts about Hermione swirling in and out of his head. But then his owl came soaring through the window straight for him, he was glad that hardly anyone noticed. He quickly pocketed the letter and small package. Draco walked out of the common room and eagerly walked to the Malfoy Room.

_This is it..._

He went in and sat the tiny package on the desk. He opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Draco,_

_My Son, this is a very powerful tool, I do hope you know what you are doing. _

_You know how tangling it is to use one. But I trust your judgment. You _

_know I do. _

_I didn't tell your father. I am sure he wouldn't have approved. Send it back_

_as soon as you're done. He shouldn't notice it's missing._

_I shrunk it. The kind you asked for is bigger, for larger amounts of time. You_

_must charm it back to its normal size before using it. _

_Good luck. I trust you to do the right thing._

_Love from your mother,_

_Narcissa _

Draco read and reread the letter carefully, and decided it was time.

He opened the package and unshrunk the Time Turner. It was about eight inches tall. He knew they came in several sizes, for different amounts of time. And this is the one he needed.

He was ready. But after a couple turns of the Time Turner, he knew that nothing of what had happened never really happened. He allowed himself a minute of thinking. _It's hard to not remember, yet, forget it won't be the same..._

He'd be the only one that would know what could have been...

He took one last breath before he gave the Time Turner a few twists, only thinking he'd never have the love of Hermione Granger. His lips never really touched hers..._Perhaps_..._Another time, love_...

**_Fin_**

3

3

3

3

3

3

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well there it is. i know, i know, not the best of endings, but then again, not the best of me.

Now, **LET ME EXPLAIN ONE THING!**

This fic could have MANY different endings. Hermione could have ended with Harry, or, Draco. Nevermind Cho, if she still had the same plan in mind for a second time, most likely yes, but think about it, this time she wouldn't have her "partner in crime"...so even if she did go with her same plan...then it most likely failed, because Draco wouldn't be there to conspire against Hermione, and then Harry wouldn't have ended up having sex with cho (:cough WHORE! cough:) so like i said, it could have many endings.

She could have been with Draco, i think that the "plan" was what made Draco so not himself around Hermione, it made him feel guilty, even though it could have been on an unconscious level. But in this particular fic, there was a connection of some sort between them, so even if Hermione didn' t love him, you never know, maybe she would have later on, given his change...Also i want you guys to know that i _wanted _to make this fic an Hr/D one, (that's why in the beginning Harry was a bit "bad")...but i'm sorry, i couldn't bring myself to actually do it...I'm just a MAJOR PUMKINEER! H/Hr! FOREVER! (DON'T JUST KILL CHO! KILL GINNY! KILL GINNY! KILL GINNY! KILL GINNY! KILL GINNY! KILL GINNY!)

And finally, maybe Hermione didn't end up with any of them. I was very torn between which guy to pick! I couldn't choose! Draco wasn't so bad...and Harry, well, Harry just has to be Harry! and i love them both!

oh well, it's all over! and i'm very glad because i didn't like this fic, i only posted because some of my special readers, where ever they are, i know some of you are in New Jersey! (and well, i'm from Oregon.) But all my special readers wanted me to keep posting the chapters, so i did, and i love getting reviews! (so that's another reason.)

I know this is a HUGE A/N, so let me just say ONE more thing! Ok, i am giving myself a month of relaxation, where i won't write! (i know how JK feels now,) not stoping with the writing for about a year and a half. (can u imagine she's gone much longer? HOW does she do it!) (i know i won't make it! but i'm gonna try!...who am i kidding? i can't go without a day without writing some sort of idea down, even during writer's block...which in my case, i've never really had, i get more of a TOO MANY ideas at once, and then forget them all...weird?) anyway my next fic is called **Darkness**, some of you already know about it! My dear friend, **Oro4**, was the one who made the ideas unleash. i had been thinking about this idea for a fic for about a year and a half, about the same time i started to write Gleaming, but i didn't get it down until **Oro4 **came around. so that's my next fic. Here i'll give u a little summary, so you can decide if you're still gonna stick around and wait until i begin to write again.

Darkness: "_We must choose between what is right and what is easy_." Harry chooses what's easy...But Harry finds out it's not so easy. Harry has a goal. His only mission. The Dark side of Harry Potter. H/Hr! Bit AU and OOC. Definitely the Dark side of Potter...

Well, trust me, i think it's better than it sounds, and i know it sounds OOC, but the characters stay in character, though the plot doesn't.

So sorry, my A/N is bigger than my chapter...that's sad...

**REVIEW! **


End file.
